Jealous Much?
by Legacy55
Summary: When Inuyasha ends up in modern day Nermia, Japan, Ranma's fiancée's start falling for him, and forgetting about Ranma. With both Kagome and Ranma jealous, they end up dating to get back at him... RanXKag Final Chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I of course own neither Inuyasha nor Ranma ½

Pairing: InuXSham,Ukyo,Kod RanXKag

Summary: After Inuyasha find himself in Nermia Japan, immediately Ranma's fiancées start falling for him. With both Kagome and Ranma jealous, they end up dating to get back at him… RanXKag

(I'd just like to say while there will be some action, it will be very short, nothing like my previous stories. I'm planning to focus more on the relationships this time around. Also a special thanks to Arrankor for suggesting a crossover.)

"Stupid girl, always having to start fights with me…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. As usual he had gotten in a fight with the raven haired girl Kagome, and as usual no one was on his side. Not wanting to stay around her or his so called 'friends' he had taken a walk in the nearby forest.

He looked up at the blazing sun and quickly glanced away, noticing how hot it was he wandered off the dirt road and into the tree cover. As he progressed the air was much cooler, and he was just about to sit down and relax when something caught his eye.

A few meters from him, just past an overgrowth of shrubs, sat a well. "What the hell is this doing in the middle of nowhere?" He asked himself before hoping over the plants to investigate. "There's not a village in miles, who would build this here?"

Inuyasha left the cover of the trees and stepped into the overly bright clearing. As he neared the well he found it was covered with vines and an assortment of weeds. It reminded him greatly of the bone eater's well, only this well seemed much older. The dog demon leaned on the wooden banister and peered down the well, it looked like it went on forever.

As he started into the black abyss, the old rotten wood he was leaning on finally snapped. Before he could react he was already falling face first into the well. As he descended he tried to grab onto the growth of vines, however it ripped off just by a mere touch. Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitably contact.

After several minutes he opened his eyes, oddly enough he was on the ground. The confused half demon looked up and noticed the same blue sky overhead. Instead of using the nearby vines, he merely used his demon strength to propel himself upwards in a single jump.

Inuyasha landed perfectly just in front of the old well. He turned around and peered back into, still he could not see the ground. "That's weird, sure looks a lot deeper then it is." Shrugging it off he turned around, ready to head back to the group.

However he was not surrounded by green anymore, the forest had disappeared. Instead a large modern day home sat in front of him, with a sparkling blue pond right beside it. Suddenly the odd sight of a red haired girl and panda passed him. Both of them soaking wet and fighting.

"Come on pop, you gotta be able to better then that!" She yelled, dodging the panda's flurry of punches.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha asked himself_. Wait, maybe it's just like the bone eater's well. This does kinda look like Kagome's time… _He walked towards the two, however before he could inquire just where he was…

"Ranma! Just what is this I'm hearing about you're little date with Shampoo yesterday?" A girl with short blue hair yelled from inside the home, whoever she was she remained Inuyasha a lot of a certain someone…

"I-uh- listen Akane! It's not what you think!" The red pigtailed girl replied, stepping away from her and clearly afraid.

"Oh yeah! Well-" Akane cut herself off as she noticed Inuyasha watching them. "Are those real?" She asked, feeling up his ears.

"Would ya quit that? What is with you girls and touching the ears…" He said.

"What the- who are you?" Ranma asked curiously, stopping the fight with the panda. However as she turned to look at him, she was knocked into the pond by the panda. He held a sign saying, "Pay attention!"

"Why you, I'll kill you old man!" She leapt from the pond with surprising speed and mauled the panda.

_Who the hell are these people? Whoever they are, they sure are weird…_

"Why don't you invite your friend in for lunch? It's all ready, and we have plenty." A women from inside the house asked, she was standing in the room that opened to the backyard.

"Alright, lunch!" Both Inuyasha and Ranma yelled at the same time.

Later, Inuyasha surveyed the group while they sat eating lunch. Across the table from him was the girl that remained him of Kagome, Akane, he thought her name was. Her hair was a dark blue, and went just above her shoulders. She had a disgruntled look on her; it looked like the one Kagome gave to him when she was angry at him.

Sitting beside her was Ranma, in a rather unfitting set of clothes. To him it looked like a guy would wear it, especially since he noticed the large bulge from her chest signaling that it wasn't tailored for a woman. Her face was covered in rice as she shoveled down bowls full of it; she was almost eating as much as Inuyasha.

"It's great, can I have some more?" Inuyasha exclaimed, holding out his bowl to the lady that had invited him in.

"Why of course, and my name's Kasumi." She smiled once again before refilling his bowl.

"So young man, what's your name?" The man known as Soun Tendo asked. He was sitting at the end of the table, fondling his large mustache while he ate.

"Inuyasha." He replied between mouthfuls of food.

"So Inuyasha, what brings you here? Are you a friend of Ranma's?"

"I've never seen him in my life." Ranma stated before getting another serving of food.

"Whoever he is he eats just as much if not more than Ranma…" Nabiki stated.

"Well, I think it's customary that I introduce everyone first." Soun said. "I'm Soun Tendo, and this is my eldest daughter, Kasumi. My daughter Nabiki, and my youngest daughter Akane." He gestured to them all while he spoke. "Ranma and his father Genma are currently staying with us, that is until he marries Akane."

"Who said I want to be married to that pervert!" Akane yelled.

"Like I enjoy the idea either, you stupid tomboy!"

Soun sighed as he watched the two fight, it seemed like this happened a lot. "So, why are you here Inuyasha?"

"Well you see…" Inuyasha put down his empty rice bowl.

Back in the past.

"Stupid Inuyasha, he just had to run off didn't he?" Kagome said as she followed her demon friend's path. "Still, he doesn't usual stay away for this long. Could something have happened to him?" She worried while she searched for him.

Modern Day Nermia, Japan.

"Wait, you fell though a well and ended up here?" Akane asked curiously after he finished his story.

"Yeah, I come from this place that Kagome calls the 'Feudal Era', apparently its back in time or something? I don't really know, it's all too complicated to follow."

"The Feudal Era? But that's like 500 years ago! If what your sayings true, then you travelled through time!"

"Really Akane, it's not that amazing. Considering we have Ranma who changes gender, and his father who changes species sitting with us." Nabiki commented.

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked, completely lost.

"Just watch." She sighed before leaving and returning with a kettle. She walked over to Ranma and doused him with what appeared to be boiling water, when the steam disappeared the pig tailed girl was gone. Instead sat a young man, probably around 16, with black hair that was tied in a pigtail.

Inuyasha just sat amazed, completely lost for words. "Coulda ya stop staring at me?" He barked at the half demon.

"Well, um…It's been nice and all, but I really should get going. Thanks for lunch!" He yelled to all of them before hoping outside and heading towards the well.

"So soon? But you just got here, why don't you stay the night?" Kasumi asked graciously.

"Yes. I insist that you stay the night, we have plenty of room here!" Soun said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. If I don't get back soon someone's gonna be real upset…" Inuyasha jumped down the well into the darkness, expecting fully that he would end up back in the lush forest. However, as he jumped back out he was still in the backyard of the Tendo dojo.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha! Back so soon?" Kasumi waved to him, poking her head from the living room.

_What the hell? The well isn't working, I guess it doesn't work like the bone eater's well… _"I guess I'll have to stay the night…" He said, walking back into the living room.

"Wonderful!" Soun exclaimed, "You can stay in Ranma's room!" At this both of them glared at each other.

Later that evening Kasumi had insisted that Inuyasha take a bath, and after much prodding he accepted.

"So Ranma, what do you think of him?" Akane asked him while he was training in the dojo.

"Huh?" He asked, punching the air. "You mean that freak?"

"He's not a freak, he's a demon!"

"Sure looks like a freak to me…" He mumbled, going back to his training.

"You know, he did look pretty fast. And I think he had a sword, he's probably a martial artist." Akane pointed out.

"If he is then he still wouldn't stand a chance against me, I could probably take him out with one punch!" He violently punched the air at this, further asserting his point.

"Must you pick a fight with everyone?"

"Who say's I'm picking a fight? Anyway, you're the violent tomboy who's always getting into fights!"

"Ranma, YOU IDIOT!" At this she picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the pond. She came out soaking wet and very upset.

As Inuyahsa exited the bath soaking wet, he shacked himself like a wet dog, efficiently drying himself. "I guess my only choice is to stay here for awhile. At least until the well starts working again, who knows when that'll be though… I can already tell that Ranma guy doesn't like me, but whatever. I'm not to fond of him, acting all smug…"

"Stupid Akane, always getting angry…" Ranma mumbled to herself while she opened the door to the bathroom. She stripped down her clothes before opening the door to find Inuyasha leaving at the same time. They both looked at each other in the eye before realizing they were both naked and pushed past each other. "Whew, that was akward…"

"Not that I'm complaining or nothin, but you don't have to sleep in the tree. There's plenty of room in here." Ranma said later that night. As soon as they entered the room Inuyasha had jumped out the window and took a sleeping position in the tree.

"I'm fine, I'm not that use to sleeping indoors anyway."

As Inuyasha lay asleep on the tree later that night, unknown to him someone was watching. From a far away rooftop a blue haired girl was peering through a pair of binoculars.

"Who that sleeping in tree? I wonder, he friend of Ranma?" She asked herself, speaking in a very broken form of Japanese. "He look so big and stronger, maybe I finally find new husband that love me!"

(This was just the introductory chapter, the romance will start in the next.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for all the reviews, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you all enjoy it just as much!)

"Hmm, how about this!" Genma exclaimed while placing down a shogi piece.

"Nice move Saotome, but see if you can get out of this!" Soun reacted by moving one of his own pieces.

"Ahhhh!" Genma soon realized that Soun had won; there was nothing he could do. Unless… "Over there, what's that?" He pointed across the backyard.

"Hmm?" While his friend was distracted he quickly rearranged the pieces so the game was in his favor.

"What the, Satome I was winning! You cheat!"

Across the pond Inuyasha was leaning up against the stone wall, watching the two bicker. "Is this all they do all day?" He asked Ranma, who was training nearby.

"That's all; my old man is the laziest person I know. I'm surprised I turned out as fit and strong as I am."

"Strong eh? Why don't we put that to the test?" Inuyasha got up from the wall and raised his fists.

Ranma smiled as he did the same. "Ranma my boy!" He was suddenly cut off by Genma jumping in front of him. "Demon's are creatures of untold power; you wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"Ya right, now get out of the way before I beat you up too." He went to shove his father out of the way but he didn't budge.

"Let me handle him, just sit back and watch!" Genma charged at Inuyasha, but within an instant he was already behind him. With a single punch Ranma's father was sent flying across the backyard and crashing into the stone wall.

Ranma sighed, "Stupid old man…" He turned back to Inuyasha, ready to fight._ I hate to admit it but he seems pretty strong. He took out pop with a single punch, and his speed was inhuman! Still, I'm sure I can take him…_

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi yelled from the living room, both Inuyasha and Ranma reluctantly walked back to the house.

"Inuyasha, you should come to school with us!" Akane suggested while they were eating.

"Huh? School? I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Oh come on, while you're here you should at least come with us. It'll be fun!"

Though it took much poking and prodding, Ranma, Akane, and Inuyasha were off to Furikan High School. They had gotten a baseball hat to cover his ears, but he refused to change out of his fire rat robe. On the way to school they got many stares and odd looks from passersby.

"So you've never been to school?" Akane asked while they were walking. Ranma was up on the fence as usual.

"Nope, I mean I've been there a couple time but it's not like I've ever been to classes or nothin."

Inuyasha found it odd that she was acting nice to him, knowing that she seemed to hate Ranma. And could have a very viscous attitude.

The school bell sounded as they neared the grounds. Not wanting to be late they quickened their pace. As they arrived in the courtyard they found it to be complertly deserted

"Saotome you cretin!" A young man stopped them as he stepped from behind a tree and into the courtyard. He had short black hair and wielded a bokken. "I Tatewaki Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furikan High, Age 17 wishes to challenge you!" He shouted raising his sword. A crack of thunder sounded behind him, which was odd because there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Ranma held his hand to his face, "Kuno, I don't have time for this. Just get out of the way before were all late."

"Ha! Do not jest, as If I would surrender to the likes of you! We end this here, Ranma Saotome!" He was about to charge but suddenly noticed Inuyasaha standing next to Akane. "What is this? Yet another man wishes to whisk noble Akane Tendo away from me?"

"I am not going out with him!" Akane yelled violently.

"Listen pal, I don't know who the hell you are but I don't like her, and I am certainly not trying to take her."

"What? Am I not good enough or something? Is that it?" Akane yelled at him, immediately he was wishing she returned to her previous attitude.

"Hey Kuno," Ranma whispered to him, "He's staying with us you know. He just got here yesterday."

"WHAT? Yet another man is living under dearest Akane's roof? I will have none of it, die cretin!" Kuno rushed forward and stabbed violently at Inuyasha."Dat dat dat dat dat dat dat!" He repeatedly yelled whilst stabbing.

The half demon easily dodged ever one of his blows, as his opponent stopped to rest he grabbed the wooden sword. Using only one hand he snapped the wooden blade with ease. "My blade! You will pay for this, silver haired devil!"

"This has been fun and all but I really should be going. Wouldn't want to miss my first day of school." Inuyasha said before punching him once in the stomach, as he walked away Kuno collapsed on the ground.

_Whoa, he really is fast. First pop and now Kuno? Still, I beat those two with ease regularly. He can't be that strong…_

"Hello class, today we have a new student, his name is?" The teacher said boringly before looking at the disguised half demon.

"Inuyasha." He replied, not liking all the stares he was getting. Especially the ones from the girls.

He took an empty seat and sat for the rest of the class, only half paying attention to the teacher. It was all so boring; he couldn't understand how Kagome WANTED to go to this.

Ranma, a few seats back, balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Inuyasha. He looked back to see the martial artist smiling at him, he growled back.

Ripping a page out of his notebook he threw one back, then Ranma threw another. Before long the entire class including the teacher knew about their paper war. "Both of you, out in the hall!"

Both of them stood beside each other, each holding a pale of water in both hands.

"Stupid, this is all your fault." Ranma barked at him.

"My fault? You're the one who started it!"

"Oh yeah? Well then I'm going to end it!" Ranma dropped the water as he swung his fist at Inuyasha.

DING DONG! The school bell rung and they both stopped as hordes of kids poured into the halls. Once again their inevitably conflict was postponed.

"Next up, our newest student Inuyasha." The gym teacher said as he stepped up to the sand pit. They were currently doing long jump, and as usual Ranma had beaten everyone by miles.

Within a flash he was already flying through the air, far past the sand pit. He even showed off by doing a few flips in the air before landing to a great applause.

"Wow! That was even farther than Ranma!" One of the students exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks like you got some competition eh Ranma?" His friend Hiroshi elbowed him.

"Heh, he aint so impressive. I don't see what everyone sees in him…" He watched as a horde of girls encircled him, much to his displeasure.

"That, was the worst experience of my life." Inuyasha commented as they walked back home.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. You get use to it after awhile." Akane said, going back to being nice he noticed.

"Yeah well I'm defiantly not going back, no matter what you say."

As they continued their walk down the street the sound of bike bells was suddenly heard. Ranma hopped to the ground and looked behind them, and was suddenly run over by a bike. "Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed, not bothering to back off of his body.

At the very sight of her Inuyasha noticed Akane was literally fuming. He backed away from her, fearing she would take a swing at the nearest living thing.

"You introduce me to new friend?" She asked, smiling at Inuyasha.

"He aint my friend, now get off of me!" Shampoo backed off of him then looked at the half demon.

"What your name?"

Inuyasah took a minute to reply, looking at her very awkwardly. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha! I love you!" She exclaimed before jumping off her bike and clutching his chest.

"Ge-get off!" He tried to shake her off but he caught in her iron grip.

"Sha-shampoo. What are you doing? I'm over here ya know." Ranma mumbled, not liking all the attention Inuyasha was getting.

"I no care about stupid Ranma anymore, Inuyasha twice the man you ever were!"

"Fine, stay with the freak. I'm going to Uchan's for something to eat…" Ranma said before leaving.

"Yeah, enjoy your time with Shampoo, Inuyasha!" Akane said before also leaving, somehow she got even angrier.

No matter how much he struggled the Amazon would not get off. She hung on with incredible strength. "Listen, uh. Shampoo is it?"

"Mhmm." She nodded, still burying herself in the half demon's chest.

"How about you let go of me? I'll do anything you ask." Normally if anyone did this to him he would just have beat them to pulp until they let go. But there was no way he could even lay a hand on this poor girl; it just went against everything he lived by.

"Aiyaaaa! We go on date later?" She exclaimed happily.

"Ye-yeah sure! Just let go of me!" At this Shampoo finally let go. She hopped on her bike then waved to him as she drove off.

"Bye Inuyasha! See you later!"

Inuyasha sighed after she finally vanished. "Ugh that was awful; hopefully the well is fixed before I have to go on a date with her…" He thought about returning to the dojo with Akane, but remembered Ranma had said something about food. His stomach grumbled and decided to follow him, easily picking up his sent he headed into town.

"Ah! Ranma-honey!" Ukyo exclaimed as her hopefully future husband entered her restaurant. He took a seat at her grill, looking rather upset.

"The usual?" She asked, he nodded and she went about making it. "So what are you so upset about, something happened with Akane?" She sounded quite happy as she asked this.

"No, just some stupid freak is staying with us at the dojo, didn't you see him at school today?"

"I wasn't at school today, too much work. But why are you so upset about him staying with you?"

"The stupid jerk keeps upstaging me, first at school and now with Shampoo. It's like he's replacing me."

"Oh don't be silly, no one could replace yo-" She cut herself off as someone entered the store, her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. She couldn't help but stare at the tall, well built man with the long silver white hair and yellow eyes.

"Wh-wh-what would you like today, sir?" She stuttered as she completely drowned Ranma's okonomiyaki in soy sauce.

"Watch what you're doing!" Ranma turned to see Inuyasha had entered and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have what he's having." He motioned to Ranma, she immediately went about making it.

"S-s-so who are you?"

"Inuyasha." He replied, not liking the way she was starting at him. As Ranma turned to leave with his soiled okonomiyaki Ukyo stopped him.

"Uh, Ranma that'll be 100 yen."

"What? But I've never had to pay before!"

"Yeah but times are hard, I can't just be giving away things for free." Ranma grumbled before throwing her the money and leaving.

"Oh damn, I don't have any money…" Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh that's okay Inuyasha-darling, it's on the house!" Ranma heard this as he was leaving and only served to make him more upset.

Later that night Ranma sat on the roof mopping. Akane soon walked over to him.

"Ranma? You seem upset."

"Upset! Of course I'm upset. It's that freak Inuyahsa!"

"Oh come on, he's not that bad of a guy. Although he may be impulsive, rude and downright stupid sometimes… He's kind of like you, both of you should be getting off like best friends!"

"Not you too! First Shampoo, then Ukyo and now you?"

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Well still, he upstaged me at school. He beat up pop and Kuno even faster than me…

As he said this they heard taking from down below in the living room.

"Ah! Inuyasha-my boy! You're like the son I've always wanted, charming, handsome, and strong! You're like me when I was younger…" They heard Genma say. "How would you like to become the heir to the Saotome School of martial arts?"

"That's it! I'm killing him!"

"Calm down Ranma, he's only staying a little while."

''Don't tell me what to do, stupid tomboy."

"IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!" She shouted before booting him into the atmosphere.

Feudal Japan.

"I don't get it, where could he have gone?" Kagome asked her friends while they sat around a campfire.

"I'm sure he's fine, Inuyasha can handle himself. We'll look some more tomorrow." Miroku assured her, it didn't help much. But still, she would keep looking for him. No matter what.

(Don't worry, Kagome will be arriving at Nermia in the next chapter. I just need to start setting the scene. The next chapter should be out in a couple days.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks again for the reviews, and Kagome arrives in this chapter! I haven't really thought about adding Ryoga as one of the central characters, I just don't see how well he would fit. But I might be able to add him in if I see an opportunity.)

When Ranma finally reached Earth again he crashed into the pond with a mighty splash that soaked the yard. When he resurfaced his usual jet black hair was now a dark red. "Stupid Akane, why's she always gotta be so violent…" As she got out of the pond she saw her new mortal enemy sitting in the living room with Mr. Tendo.

"Hmmm, it doesn't make sense. That well has been dried up for years, I've thought about tearing it out but the prices for that are ridiculous!"

"Well a friend of mine has a well that does the exact same thing, and now that I think about it… If this is Japan her house should be here somewhere! Do you know where Higuarshi Shrine is?" Inuyasha asked, very excited.

"Higuarshi Shrine? Never heard of it, but Toyko is a very big city. I doubt that you would be able to find your friends house easily." Soun replied.

"Yo Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" He turned to see her soaking wet and in a fighting stance.

"Right here, right now. We end this."

"There's no way I'm gonna fight you as a women, change back then we'll fight." Ranma reluctantly headed towards the bathroom but was stopped by a sudden yell from the backyard.

"What was that?"

Both Inuyasha and Ranma rushed outside to find two figures on top of the stone wall.

"Inuyasha! You're the man that has seduced my Shampoo, you'll pay for that!" A man with large, thick glasses said.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna stop you before you brainwash Akane too!" The person beside him was wearing a yellow bandana and wielded a bamboo umbrella.

"Ryoga, Mousse! You came to beat up Inuyasha? Well, I'll gladly watch!" Ranma laughed before taking a seat on the wooden porch.

Inuyasha looked at the both of them before smiling. "I usually don't waste my time with weaklings, but if you want an early funeral come at me."

"With pleasure!" Mousse yelled before shooting a chain with a thick ball at the end out of nowhere. However instead of hitting Inuyasha, it hammered Ranma straight it the face.

"Get your damn glasses on duck boy!" She yelled, clutching her bruised face.

_Just who the hell are these idiots?_

Ryoga was the first to jump off the wall, rushing at the half demon with a single raised finger. "**Bakusai Tenketsu!**" He yelled, Inuyasha jumped over him as rocks and dirt were thrown into the air. As he landed he swiftly kicked Ryoga in the back of the head and he went down.

As the half demon swirled around a barrage of objects were thrown at him. Knifes, daggers, swords, quills, pens; anything sharp really. He rolled to avoid them, and then jumped to where he was standing. They both now stood on the thick wall.

"Hah!" Moussse laughed, "You've fallen right into my trap, **Fist of the White Swan!**" His hands were like a blur, but he missed Inuyasha by a mile. He swung his fist and Mousse crashed into the pond below.

Ranma sighed as Inuyasha jumped from the wall and landed gracefully. _Great, he beat up Mousse and Ryoga in record time too, is there anything this guy can't do?_

"Ra-ranma…" Ryoga muttered as he crawled over to her. "Just who the hell is this guy? His speed is like nothing I've ever seen…"

"He's a demon, that's why." Ranma glared at Inuyasha when he strutted back into the living room.

"Hey Ranma, you're friends are all weaklings. No wonder you can beat them up…"

Ranma got to his feet then bolted it to the bathroom. In record time he was back, male this time. "We end this here you dog eared freak!"

"Now calm down both of you! The living room is no place for a match, if both of you want to fight we'll do it in the dojo. We can set up a match tomorrow."

Ranma nodded before putting down his fists. "Fine, but tomorrow you're done!" He stomped off to his bedroom.

"Well, goodnight Mister Tendo." Inuyasha went to leave but Soun stopped him.

"A word of warning, Inuyasha. Ranma is no foe to think light of, he is an exceptional fighter and far more skilled then these two." He motioned to the struggling Ryoga and duck in the backyard. "If you think you can go easy on him you will lose."

Inuyasha nodded signaling that he understood, before leaving.

The sound of chirping birds carried across the morning wind. The sun was barley in the sky when Kagome woke up; she had gotten little sleep being too worried to rest. Wanting to start the search for Inuyasha early she woke up her friends then hurried out into the forest.

They had already searched much of the forest; Sango had gone out on Kirara for a few hours even. But still Kagome believed that would be the best place to find him. As she followed the all too familiar dirt path something told her to stray off. She didn't know quite what it was, but she had a feeling to get off the road.

As she strayed off to the right she immediately found something. A very old looking well, she thought of the bone eater's well at the sight of it. As Kagome neared it she realized the entire side of it was broken off, leaving the gaping hole of the well open.

"Could this be where Inuyasha went? Is this like the bone eater's well, does it lead to another time?" Yet again she got a feeling, it was telling her to go down the well. Despite the obvious dangers she listened, she descended into the well and was suddenly falling.

Ranma punched the air with incredible speed; he had gotten up before dawn and started training.

"Don't you think you've trained enough? You're pushing yourself too far." Akane said, watching him from the living room.

"I'm fine, and I need to get ready for the match later today. It's gonna take everything I got to beat him."

As he said this they heard a yell from across the wall. Inuyasha was like a blur as he jumped the wall and quickly ran inside.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shampoo yelled while she followed him, before he could run deeper into the house she was hugging him tightly. "We have that date now, you promise Shampoo!"

"Bu-but today? I gotta match with Ranma, cant we do this another time?"

"Why you even bother, Ranma weakling compared to you."

At this Ranma punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

"Alright, after I beat up Ranma we'll go on a date, I promise." She nodded happily before letting go.

When Kagome opened her eyes she found herself at the bottom of the well in almost complete darkness. The only light was coming from above her. Seeing the green vines that crawled up the inside of the well, she grabbed on to them to climb out. However they quickly broke under her weight and she screamed as she hit the ground.

"Huh?" Inuyasha suddenly jumped up, like at dog at the sound of the doorbell. "That scream, it sounded like Kagome!" He rushed out of the house and over to the well. Shampoo was still chasing him.

"Kagome?" He yelled down the well, as he peered down it he noticed someone was down there.

"Inuyasha?" She yelled back up excitedly.

"I'm coming to get you!" The half demon jumped down the well and landed on the ground right beside her. Scooping her up he jumped back into the backyard.

"Oh Inuyasha! I was so worried about you! We thought something horrible happened to you!" She exclaimed while burying herself into Inuyasha chest. He could feel tears stain his robe.

"I'm perfectly fine, you can stop crying." He let her down and she stopped obeyed. Suddenly Shampoo grabbed onto to him, he could see fire in her eyes.

"Who is this stupid girl?" She asked her voice full of anger.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Amazon. "Just who is this clutching onto your chest?"

"Oh her? She's- um, well…" Inuyasha tried to explain but Shampoo cut him off.

"I'm Inuyasha's bride! I love only him!"

"Birde?" Kagome asked now very angry. "I was worried that something terrible happened to you, and here I see you found a BRIDE? SIT BOY!" Shampoo's grip broke as the dog demon crashed painfully into the ground.

"Listen Kagome, it's not what you-" He was cut off as she ordered another sit command.

"You two timing jerk! First Kikyo, and now you're running around with some random woman, SIT BOY!"

Both Ranma and Akane watched as she pummeled him into the ground as he tried to desperately explain.

"Boy, she really is jumping to conclusions…" Akane commented.

"Yeah, reminds a lot of someone I know…" Ranma glared at her.

When Kagome finally calmed down Inuyasha was able to explain everything. By the time he was done she was still very upset, obviously she didn't believe the part where he said Shampoo came onto **him**.

"The match is ready, everyone in the dojo!" Soun stated before they could go into further detail.

They all sat patiently in the dojo, waiting for Soun to begin the match. Ranma and Inuyasha stood apart, both staring at each other.

"Go on Ranma, show that dog whose boss!" Ryoga cheered from the sidelines.

"Yeah, show him what happens when he goes around seducing women!" Mousse yelled.

_Wow, I can't believe their cheering me on. All the more reason to beat Inuyasha…_

"Go Inuyasha! Shampoo believes in you!" The Amazon cheered, which led Kagome to give her a nasty look.

"Today we have a match for the ages!" Soun's voice echoed through the small dojo. "In this corner we have the direct heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts, Ranma Saotome!"

"And in the other corner we have the time traveling demon, Inuyasha!" He spoke loudly into the microphone. "Now, let the match begin!"

Ranma smiled as soon as the match began, confidence basically pouring off of him. "I'll beat you without even breaking a sweat!"

_This is gonna be easy, one hit. That's all it's gonna take. _"**Moko Takabashi!**" Ranma yelled, a sudden burst of blue energy erupted from his hands and surged towards Inuyasha.

"And Ranma starts off with one of his strongest moves, the confidence powered Moko Takabashi!"

Even as the ball of energy rushed towards him Inuyasha didn't even move. Instead he pulled out his sword, and as the blast was just about to hit him he cut it in two. The halves traveled around him leaving him unharmed.

_Damit! It didn't work! Still, I won't be beat so easily!_ Ranma charged at him and raised his fists. "**Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!**" His fists were like a blur as he threw a thousand punches at Inuyasha within a second.

The whole crowd gasped as Ranma stepped away. Someone had finally hit Inuyasha, so far ever fight he had gotten in he had moped the floor with his opponent without even being hit. The dog demon stood motionless, everyone waited for him to collapse.

"Keh, that was a nice move of yours. It almost fazed me, but don't get excited. It won't work twice." Ranma's jaw nearly dropped as his opponent raised his fists. _I can't believe it! He's still standing after that?_

Inuyasha ran forward so fast that Ranma couldn't even get his hands up. He was kicked first in the stomach, punched in the chest, and then to end it all punched in the face. As Inuyasha backed off he collapsed in a whirlwind of pain.

"It's over! The match is over, and Inuyasha is the winner!" The entire crowd was stunned, except for Shampoo who was jumping up and down like a maniac.

Dinner that night was uncomfortable for Ranma. He barley ate anything, which was most unusual. And the whole time they were at the table he didn't even glance at Inuyasha for a second. When bedtime finally came he slumped off to the roof, defeated.

_I've never lost a serious match before, never… _He thought gloomily while looking at the star filled sky. The moon was full and beautiful, but didn't change his mood the least. _I gave that fight everything I had, yet Inuyasha still brushed me off like an insect…_

Ranma hung his head, but after a few minutes of thinking finally gained inspiration. "I'm not gonna lose to some dog eared freak! I'll do what I always do, I'll go to Colonge! I'm sure she'll have some special move or training that'll let me beat him!" He yelled to the heavens before jumping across the rooftops, heading for the Cat Café.

Just under the roof Kagome was getting ready to go to bed. Kasumi had suggested that she sleep with Akane in her room, and without any objections she agreed.

"So," Akane said while crawling into her bed. "You've known Inuyasha for awhile?"

"Yes." She replied, stretching out on the mattress laid on the ground. "It hasn't been that long, but it sure feels like it."

"Is he always like this? He sure seems to act a lot like Ranma…"

"You mean impulsive and rude? Yeah, that's Inuyasha…"

"Well he's no different than Ranma with the women, always running after them."

"Tell me about it." Kagome laughed. As she drifted off to sleep later that night images of Shampoo and Inuyasha came to her mind. It filled her with not only anger, but jealousy. _At least were leaving soon, at least I hope so…_

(And so the jealousy begins! I'll probably have Kodachi fall for Inuyasha next chapter, and the relationship with Ranma and Kagome might start.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma burst through the door of the Cat Café later that night to find it deserted. Not only that the place was a complete mess, dirty ramen bowls and used chopsticks littered the floor. He found it odd, because usually the place was spotless.

"Son-in-law?" An old female voice said from behind the kitchen counter.

Ranma pushed through the mess of the restaurant until he reached the kitchen in the back. Peering over the counter he noticed Cologne, not even touching the top of the counter due to her height.

"Hey old ghoul, what happened here? You get robbed or somthin?"

"No no," She replied, he could tell she was upset. "That no good Mousse, and Shampoo still haven't gotten back yet. They left right before the lunch rush and left me with all the work!"

"Yeah, they stopped by the Tendo dojo…" Ranma grumbled.

"Well," She said, jumping onto the counter to look him in the eye. "Knowing you, you probably didn't come by to help me clean up, so what do you want?"

He sighed before beginning, "Well you see this demon guy ended up coming out of our well a couple days ago."

"Ah yes, Inuyasha I believe his name is? Shampoo has been going on and on about him, seems she completely forgot about you!"

"Yeah…" Ranma growled. "But anyway, I challenged him to a duel today…"

"And?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I lost…" He waited a moment before asking what he came for. "So I was wondering, could you teach me come new technique that would let me beat him?"

"What about the techniques you already have? The three of them should have been enough to beat him.

"Well, the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken worked the first time, but I caught him by surprise there. If I tried it again I'm sure he would counter it. And the Moko Takabashi didn't work, he just cut right through it with his sword…"

"What about the Hiryu-shoten-ha?"

"There's no way I can pull that off. Every time I look at him I fill with anger, there's no way I could keep my cool to use it."

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you but I don't have any ancient Chinese demon slaying technique."

"What! But you gotta have something that'll let me beat him! He's ruining my life!" Ranma yelled.

"Calm down son-in-law. Hundreds of years ago demons roamed all of Japan. They killed many people, and only the strongest mortals could stand up against them. This Inuyasha is obviously one of the stronger ones; you will not be able to beat him in combat…"

"So there's no way I'm gonna beat him… I guess I'll just leave, this was a huge waste of time." He turned to leave the restraint but Colonge stopped him.

"I said that you wouldn't beat him in combat, that doesn't mean you can't beat him another way."

"What are you talkin about?"

"I mean, take his women. If there's somebody he cares about win her over, she probably isn't too happy about all these women going after him."

It was as if a light bulb suddenly went off in Ranma's head. "That's a great idea!" He exclaimed, "This chick that he travels with just got here today! If I can win her over, that'll show him. Thanks old ghoul!"He rushed out of the restaurant, knocking over many of the dishes as he went. She sighed before hopping over the counter.

"So I-um, thought that you might be hunger so, um…" Ukyo said after Inuyasha had answered the door. As she was talking he noticed a box in her hand, knowing exactly what it was he grabbed it.

"All right, Okynmaki! This stuffs great!" He said opening the box.

"Thanks! So I was wondering if you wanted, too. I don't know; maybe go on a da-" She stopped herself when the demon began eating the food. Knowing that he wasn't listening anymore she said goodbye then quickly left. She scolded herself as she walked away, upset that she couldn't say it.

_This should be easy as pie. With my natural good looks, and amazing talking skills I should be able to get her to like me within an hour… _Ranma thought while he watched Kagome sitting on the porch. While he crawled through the nearby tree, she continued to stare at the pond, head sitting on her hand.

When he thought the time was right he jumped out of the tree, did a flip while he was falling, and finally landed perfectly in front of her.

"Oh, Ranma. Where were you last night? Kasumi was worried about you." Due to the fact she just arrived in Nermia the day before, they had talked very little. Still, Ranma was sure that wouldn't change his chances.

"Oh you know, just doing some midnight training. I train a lot you know, keeps me in shape." He flashed her a smile before lifting his right arm and flexing his muscles.

She gave him an awkward laugh and look at this. He sat down beside her and smiled again. "So you've know Inuyasha for awhile?"

She still started at him when she replied, "Yeah, we've been through a lot."

"Do you, ya know, like him?"

"Wha-what? Like him? N-n-no, of course not!" She stammered awkwardly.

"Well if you're not going out with him, then you could come on a date with me, right?"

Before she could respond, an ear splitting laugh that could only belong to Kodachi Kuno echoed across the yard. "Ranma!" She yelled, jumping onto the wall.

_Oh great and things were going perfectly…_ "What do you want, Kodachi!"

"I want this hunk of a man I keep hearing about. My darling Inuyasha!" She said before laughing violently again.

At the sound of his name, and the shrieking laugh Inuyasha went outside. "And just who the hell are you?"

"I am the black rose of St Hibedki's, Kodachi!" She took a black rose from her mouth before laughing again.

"You're related to Kuno, aren't you…"

"Sadly yes, but I am also you're future bride. Come to me, Inuyasha darling!" She jumped from the wall and ran at him.

While she was chasing him Kagome was fuming. "Just what are you doing Inuyahsa! You get yet another girl to chase after you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's the one coming on to me!" He dodged her ribbon which she was swinging around like a whip.

"I hate you!" She yelled before stomping off into the Tendo household.

"Damn it all! I nearly had her; even worse Kodachi's fallen for Inuyasha. Could this day get any worse?" He mumbled to himself.

Genma walked up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ranma, there's something we need to dicuss."

"What is it pop's?"

"You'd best not call me that anymore. You see, it comes as time in every father and son's life when this happens."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since Inuyasha has arrived her I've been thinking about it. And the recent match has made me sure of my decision now. Ranma! I'm disowning you and declaring Inuyasha as my son!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am, and since you are no longer engaged to Akane it's time you hit the road. You have no place here anymore."

"Oh yeah?" He picked up Genma by the shirt and threw him into the backyard pond. "Stupid old man…" He mumbled.

_I gotta try and get a date with Kagome again; hopefully no one interrupts me this time…_

(I'm still not really sure what's going to happen next chapter, but it's defiantly going to focus on Ranma and Kagome.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I usual review and edit it a couple times before I release it. But I was lazy with the last one. Again, thanks for the reviews.)

"Braziers, panties, bra's, in all the color's of the rainbow!" Happosai yelled happily while flying across the rooftops. "I haven't had a haul like this in years!" He hopped in the daylight sun, his evening haul fluttering behind him in a large green sack.

Bouncing off a red roof he landed in the Tendo backyard. As he strutted off to his room to count his collection something caught his eye. A beautiful raven haired girl was in the backyard, beside her stood a young man with long white hair and dog ears. It appeared they were arguing.

"Pretty lady!" Happosai yelled before dropping his haul and rushing towards her. Jumping over the pond he rocketed towards her chest.

Suddenly seeing a perverted old man jumping at her chest Kagome closed her eyes and screamed in terror. When she finally opened them he was hovering a few inches from her face, Inuyasha holding him back with a single hand.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, old man?"

"Trying to grope the pretty lady of course!" He stretched out to touch her but Inuyasha pulled him back.

"And who are you?"

"Hmph! I'm the grandmaster of The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! And if you don't get out of the way of the pretty lady, I'll just make you!" Happosai easily broke free of the half demon's grip and landed right in front of him.

"Grandmaster eh? We'll I'll just see about that!" Inuyasha smashed his fist down on him but oddly hit nothing but the ground. The old man was somehow on his back.

"Too slow, you mangy haired mutt!" Jumping off his back he pulled out a small bomb. "Happo-fire-burst!" An explosion erupted that sent the demon flying across the backyard. When he finally landed he laid twitching and covered head to toe in soot.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, come to grandfather Happosai!" He turned his attention back to Kagome and jumped at her.

"Hey old freak! Will you give it a rest?" Ranma suddenly appeared, kicking the old freak back across the rooftops. He turned back around and gave Kagome a sparkling white smile.

"Th-thanks, Ranma!" She said graciously.

"Ah, it was no problem really. I deal with that old leach all the time. What do ya say we go inside for a drink?" He asked, nodding at the living room. She nodded and the left Inuyasha struggling to get up in the backyard.

"So that pervert is your master?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yup," Ranma replied, downing his drink in a single swig. "He's more of a nuisance really."

There was a long moment of silence before Ranma decided to make his move. "So uh, Kagome. Going back to our last discussion, do you wanna go on a date?"

Once again Kagome opened her mouth to answer but stopped herself when she noticed Akane behind Ranma. It looked like she was on fire, anger shooting out of her. "Ranma you idiot! Do you just hit on any new girl you see? Do you really need a fourth fiancée!"

He went to reply but Akane cut him off. "You make me sick, pervert!" She yelled before sending him soaring into the blue sky. Kagome just went back to sipping her tea.

Shampoo pulled Inuyasha closer as they pushed through the crowd of people. The dog demon had finally agreed to go on a date with the Amazon, and she knew just the place.

"So where exactly are we going?" He asked, finding it hard to keep up with her in the crowd.

"We going to movie theatre is so romantic!" She said with glee in her broken Japanese.

"A movie what?"

"Just wait, you see soon!"

Within a few minutes they found themselves in front of a large building in the middle of town. Shampoo dragged Inuyasha in and paid for their tickets.

"This movie most romantic one they have, I been waiting to see it for long time!" She said as they waited in line in for food.

"They got food here? Whatever it is it smells great!"

Ten minutes later they were in the movie theater, waiting for the previews to end. Inuyasha was already downing the last of the popcorn they had bought, and he was watching the screen with excitement.

"This is amazing! It's like talking paintings!"

"So Inuyasha, you enjoying date with Shampoo?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Mhmhm." He nodded, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

He swallowed hard as a thought crossed his mind. _This is a date… I wonder if Kagome would be upset if she knew about this? Then again, she would probably just freak out as usual…Still, am I betraying her?_

"Inuyasha?" Her sudden voice broke his train of thought. "You like Shampoo?" She smiled at him.

"I-uh, well you know…" He was saved when the previews ended and the title, _Love Forever After_ written in pink letters blared up on screen. Inuyasha sighed, he probably wouldn't enjoy this in the least.

When the movie finally ended 2 ½ hours later Inuyasha was half asleep. After he ran out of food in the first 10 minutes he became bored, and not long after he passed out. When he finally awoke during the credits Shampoo had wrapped herself around his chest.

As he walked Shampoo home like she suggested he looked at the sky to notice it was late. The moon was already out, and stars already started to fill the night sky.

"So, Inuyasha one last thing we need to do to end date." She said when they arrived at the door stop of the Cat Café.

"Huh? What's that?" He asked clueless.

"How about we fight?" Shampoo asked, raising her fists and quickly taking a swing at him. He easily dodged it but looked at her confused.

"And why would we do that?" Shampoo took another punch at him. Inuyasha noticed as she moved that she was very slow, and was constantly keeping herself open, almost as if she wanted to lose.

"Because, when you beat Shampoo in fight we have to get married by ancient Amazon law!"

"Wha- No way am I getting married!"He jumped away from her as she tried to fight him. "Thanks for that date Shampoo, but I gotta get going!"

"Inuyasha wait!" But her words were useless as he rushed off to the Tendo Dojo, leaving her standing in the night air.

"Disappointed Shampoo?" Colonge asked after her great granddaughter entered the café and sighed loudly.

"Inuyasha no fight me, now we no get married…" She said depressingly.

"Well I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later, just keep trying. Just like you did with Ranma."

Ranma paced back and forth in the backyard. _There's gotta be a way to ask Kagome out on a date without anyone interrupting. But with dog freak and tomboy around it's gonna be tough… _

"Need some help Ranma?" A voice from the living room asked. He swirled around to find the middle Tendo sister watching him.

"And just how can you help me Nabaki?" She was known to be cunning and greedy, so he knew that if she could help it would come at a price. A very big one at that.

"Well, I know that you want to ask that Kagome girl out. I could give you a few hours alone with her."

"And just how could you do that."

"I just recently got tickets to the amusement park; I could get the whole family to go out for a day."

"How much is it gonna cost?" He braced himself for something harsh.

"30,000 yen."

"You do know the tickets are only 2,000 yen a piece?"

"Yep." Nabiki smiled evilly. Sometimes he just couldn't believe how heartless she was.

Tomorrow finally came, and when Ranma woke early in the morning the house was empty. He thought that Nabiki must have taken everyone out earlier, he was glad because he would have the rest of the day with Kagome.

When he arrived downstairs Kagome was alone in the living room. She glanced over at him and smiled. "I wonder why Nabiki didn't take us to the amusement park. Maybe she didn't have enough tickets." She shrugged.

"Actually," Ranma said, taking a seat beside her, "I asked her to take everyone out so we could be alone. With us being constantly interrupted she suggested it."

Kagome looked him right in the eyes. "Ranma, if this is about you asking me out… I just can't, me and Inuyasha sort of have a thing going."

"But you said yourself you weren't going out with him! And really, you've seen him with Shampoo and Ukyo! We can get back at him if we go out!"

She thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're right. He has been spending more time with them, and he's always going after Kikyo! He is a real womanizer!" Her voice grew louder as she spoke.

"So what do ya say? Will you go out with me?" Ranma asked quietly, grabbing her hand which was resting on the table.

Once again Kagome nodded. "Alright! We can get back at that two timing Inuyasha!"


	6. Chapter 6

(So I left this chapter only half finished for awhile, but when inspiration hit me last night I was able to finish it.)

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, stretched his arms out and let out a long yawn. Getting up from the white bed he looked to his left to see his father, in his panda form snoring loudly. Stepping into the middle of the large empty room he peaked out the window to see Inuyasha asleep in the tree. Just the sight of him got his blood boiling.

He mumbled under his breath before he headed downstairs. As he walked down the staircase he heard voices in the kitchen, it sounded like Akane and Kagome. He also smelled the delicious aroma of breakfast in the morning air.

Landing firmly from the last step he rushed into the living room to see Kasumi setting up the last of breakfast. Akane and Kagome were sitting beside each other chatting.

"Good morning Ranma! Is Mr. Saotome and Inuyasha up yet?" Kasumi asked her voice full of happiness as usual.

"Aw you know them; they probably won't be up till lunch." He mumbled before taking a seat and grabbing a plate of food.

"Well could you go wake them up please? We wouldn't want them to miss breakfast."

Ranma sighed, you just couldn't say no to Kasumi. He dropped his food before rushing back upstairs. He slammed open the door to his room. "Hey old man!" He yelled, there was no response from the panda known as his father. He shook his head then swiftly kicked him, there was movement from the black and white mass. "Breakfast is ready." As soon as Ranma said this Genma shot up and quickly rushed downstairs.

_Now just Inuyasha_, he grinned as he thought of this. He grabbed an alarm clock on top of a dresser. Gripping it lightly he yelled, "HEY FREAK!"

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open and he stood up. Before he could open his mouth Ranma pegged him with the wooden alarm clock, he flew of the tree and smashed into the ground below. He chuckled to himself before heading back downstairs.

When Ranma got back Inuyasha was already sitting down and eating. When he entered the room him and Kagome locked eyes, they nodded at each other.

"Good morning honey!" Kagome said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Morning baby." He replied before taking a seat beside her. At this Inuyasha nearly spit out all his food, putting down his plate and coughing a bit he looked up at her.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Hmm?" She asked, pretending not to know. "Oh you mean me and Ranma? Didn't I tell you? Were going out."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled so loudly the local dogs started howling across the neighborhood. "You're going out with him?"

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?"

"Yo-you can't go out with him!"

"Oh I can't? Yet you're the one who's going out with three different women, that's not even including Kikyo!"

"I'm not going out with them, they're chasing after me!"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before…"

Inuyasha growled before exiting the living room and jumping across the nearest rooftops. Soun sighed after he left, "I highly doubt that I'll ever get a quiet breakfast…"

Later that day Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Kagome and Ranma had gone to the backyard and were talking quickly.

"That went great! Did you see how jealous he was?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, this plan is working perfectly!"Ranma said.

"I know, I've never seen him so jealous before!" Suddenly they saw a blur across the rooftops and Inuyasha landed firmly in the backyard. A very smug look on his face.

"Well Kagome, you can keep going out with this idiot, I really don't care."

"Wh-what? But aren't you-?"

"I just asked Ukyo out on a date, so I don't need you." The half demon grinned before walking inside. Kagome was simply at a loss for words.

"Uh, are you alright Kagome?"

"That jerk! That stupid idiot jerk! He's supposed to be jealous of us!"

"Calm down Kagome, he wants it to get to you. Don't let him win." Ranma assured her and she soon calmed down.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we can follow him to wherever Ukyo and him are going out. There's no way he won't be jealous when he sees us on a date!"

Later that night.

"Oh please please please!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO! Now get offa me you stupid old man!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to kick himself free from Genma who was clutching onto his leg.

"I'm begging you! Ranma's such a failure, I need a real heir! You'll be Inuyasha Satome, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"No! Now get off, I have a date to go to!"

Upstairs in Ranma's room they were scrambling to get ready.

"Alright," He explained, "Were just gonna follow Inuyasha to wherever he's having his date."

"But I can't run that fast!" Kagome exclaimed while trying to put in a pair of earrings.

"I can carry you." Ranma replied, buttoning up the last button on his shirt. "I should be able to keep up with the freak."

After a minute Kagome turned to face him, "How do I look?" She was wearing a black dress and a thin layer of lipstick covered her lips.

"Stunning." He replied with a smile, "There's no way he won't be jealous of us after this!"

When they sneaked downstairs Inuyasha was already heading out the door. He hadn't even dressed out of his fire rat robe; apparently he thought it was just fine to wear that to a date. When they arrived outside and he began jumping across the neighborhood roofs, Ranma quickly scooped up Kagome and gave chase.

"I-never-excepted-him-to-be-this-fast!" Ranma gasped for air in between each word as he struggled to keep up with him.

"You're going to lose him, pick up the pace already!" Kagome yelled at him which didn't help the least.

"Maybe if you weren't so heavy…" He mumbled.

"Are you implying that I'm fat? Inuyasha can carry me just fine you know!" She screeched, Ranma was just about to yell right back at her but his target came to a sudden stop. Jumping over a gap between two buildings he stopped right behind the dog demon.

Inuyasha jumped off the building and landed in the street below, he noticed they were at Ucchan's.

"Oh damit! I should have known he would go here to pick her up…"

"So you mean we just chased them for no reason?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

A few minutes later both of them excited the restaurant. Ukyo looked simply amazing; she really had gone all out to look good on this date. (If you want a clear picture, she looks just like she did during the second Ranma movie.)

Luckily the restaurant they were going to was just down the street. Both of them quickly slipped in after Inuyasha and Ukyo entered.

"This looks like some sort of French restaurant." Kagome commented as she looked at the decorations and waiters.

"Yeah, wonder why he would take her here…"

As they tried to follow their targets they were suddenly stopped by a tall man in a black suit. "May I see your reservations?" He asked in a thick French accent.

"I,uh… We don't have any reservations…" Ranma replied sadly.

"Well then what are you doing here? Did you think you could just waltz in and eat? Zis is a top quality establishment!" The waiter said while fondling his small mustache.

"Well," he dug into his pockets, "can we get a table?" He handed him a handful of paper bills.

The waiter sighed. "Very well, zis way." They followed the man until he showed them a crummy table in a corner of the building.

Ranma scanned the room and soon caught sight of Inuyasha and Ukyo not far away. They were sitting at their table talking.

"I don't get it, Inuyasha isn't romantic in the least. Why would he take her here?" Kagome inquired.

"Ukyo probably set it up, he probably doesn't even know how to use a phone."

After awhile a waiter finally came to their table and took their order. Surprisingly, Ranma didn't get anything.

"Why didn't you order anything? I'm sure the foods much better than the table."

"I've had bad experiences with French food and people, still creeps me out just thinking about it…" Kagome shrugged before going back to watching her traveling companion.

Later after they had eaten, Inuyasha was leaning back in his chair waiting for desert. He finally caught sight of Kagome and Ranma in a dark corner and nearly fell off his chair.

"What's the matter Inuyasha honey?" He just pointed to the table. "What is Ranma doing here? And who's that with him?"

_Who does she think she is, going out with Ranma. Coming to the same place where me and Ukyo are having a date. Well, it is true that I just asked her out to get back at her but still!_ Inuyasha thought while staring at them.

"It's working, look at how jealous he is!"

"Yep, told you my plan would work."

Suddenly there was a crash as the doors slammed open. A loud ear shattering laughter filled the building. "Inuyasha darling!" Kodachi Kuno yelled before prancing over to him. She was dressed in her leotard and her pink ribbon trailed behind her.

"Kodachi, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why I own this restaurant, and if you wanted real food you should have just asked me!" She suddenly pulled out a metal dish and slammed it in front of Inuyasha. When she lifted the cover his eyes lit up. It was filled with delicious food; a whole turkey, piles of potatoes, cobs of corn, anything he could ever wish for.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ukyo yelled. "You're ruining mine and Inuyasha honey's date!"

"Ha! As if a peasant like you could ever provide the life that Inuyasha darling deserves, he would be much better suited with me!"

He didn't even realize the girls fighting over him while he wolfed down the food. Suddenly as he went to take another bite his whole body froze up.

"Hahahaha!" Kodachi cackled once again, "It seems the paralysis powder is kicking in!"

"You poisoned him? You wench!" Ukyo pulled her giant spatula out of seemingly nowhere then went to hit Kodachi. She jumped gracefully in the air and she smashed the table in two.

Ranma and Kagome watched from afar while the two trashed the restaurant.

"Your plan worked out real well, eh?"

"As if I could predict this happening! Maybe if you acted a little nicer this would have worked out!"

"Nicer? You're the one who can't act you stupid idiot!"

Inuyasha could merely lie on the ground, his whole body still paralyzed, as the whole restaurant was filled with an uproar.

Meanwhile at the Cat Café.

"100 pound of noodle, 10 pound of spice…" Shampoo checked each item off the list as she looked through the storeroom. "Aiyaa, I hate checking inventory…Wish I could go on date with Inuyasha…" She sighed before going back to her work.

As she looked through the shelves something caught her eye, a small brown box tucked away on the top shelf. "What this?" She asked as she opened it. Inside were about a dozen mushrooms, all small and dried up. Curious she walked into the main room.

"Great Grandmother, what this?" She held up one of the old mushrooms.

"Hmm?" Colonge looked up. "Oh that. Those would be Instant Love Mushrooms, one of the many Chinese love intoxications we have."

"How they work?"

"Whoever eats the bowl of Ramen it's cooked in will fall in love with the first person that says their name. Whenever they see that person, they fall in instant love. If that person leaves, they would return to normal."

"That all?"

"Yes, the only thing to note is that the person would have to eat the entire bowl of ramen, it wouldn't work without if they didn't."

Shampoo smiled as an idea formed in her mind. She slipped off to the kitchen to make her future husband a meal.

(Hopefully I'll be able to get out the next chapter sooner. Thanks again for the reviews and see you soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily Inuyasha was able to escape the restaurant before Kodachi could drag him off to the Kuno mansion. She had gotten so immersed with fighting Ukyo that she had forgotten about him, and within an hour he regained enough control to drag himself home.

"That was a complete disaster." Ranma mumbled as they arrived back home.

"Well it was your plan so don't go blaming me!" Kaomge yelled back.

"I wasn't blaming you; I was just saying how terrible everything turned out!" _Boy, she sure does act like Akane a lot. Still, at least she's a lot cuter then her…_

Both of them turned in early, hoping sleep would give them a good plan to get back at the dog demon.

Inuyasha entered the Tendo Dojo in the late hours of the night; he had gotten back full control of his body half way there. "Stupid Kodachi, that's the last time I ever eat any of her food…" He was just about to head upstairs to sleep when someone knocked on the door.

Wondering who it would be at this time of night he answered it. He was greeted by a violet haired Amazon, "Nihao Inuyasha!"

"Oh it's you Shampoo, what do you want at this hour?"

"I bring snack for husband!" She held up a delivery box, filled with Ramen he presumed.

"Eh, I'm still getting over that paralysis powder. I'm full." He said and went to head upstairs.

"Bu-but, Shampoo make this just for you! She work very hard on it!" She pretended to sob and Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine fine! I'll eat it, just stop with the tears!"

Inuyasha ate the ramen much slower than usual, much to Shampoo's displeasure. She sat patiently in the living room, watching as her lover ate it noodle by noodle. He put down his chopsticks, the bowl still half full.

"Why you stop eating?"

"Like I said, I'm not hungry. But thanks anyway." He went to get up but she stopped him.

"Shampoo just wanted to make nice meal for husband, why you no eat it? You hate me?" She asked, sobbing all the way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before sitting back down and picking up the bowl. She smiled as she continued to watch him.

Eventually all that remained was the broth. She watched excitedly as he slurped down the rest of the soup, finally he put it down empty.

Taking her chance, Shampoo shouted. "Inuya-!" She was suddenly cut off by a loud yell from the kitchen.

"Inuyasha! What's this I heard about Ranma and Kagome going on a date?" Akane walked into the room as she finished her sentence.

Shampoo's jaw nearly dropped, she was at a loss of words as there was a long pause. Akane stood waiting for an answer, while Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Umm, why are you staring at me like that?"

Finally he snapped back into reality. "Staring what are you talking about?"

"You just sat there for a minute gawking at me!"

"Did I? I don't remember…"

Akane sighed before leaving. Shampoo had a confused look on her face. "I no get it, why mushrooms not work? Still, at least he not in love with violent tomboy…"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about Shampoo?"

"Oh umm, nothing! Goodbye Inuyasha!" She said before leaving in a hurry. He just scratched his head and went upstairs to bed.

Inuyasha awoke much earlier than usual; he found it odd considering how late he had gone to bed. Putting it aside he smelled breakfast from the living room and jumped from the tree.

He found only Kagome and Ranma in the living room, he figured Soun and Genma were still asleep, and Akane was getting ready for school. As he sat down and ate he noticed Kagome looked very cross. It could only bring a smile to his face, thinking that their plan to get back at him was falling to pieces.

The rest of the meal was uneventful, aside for when they were nearly done eating. Akane entered the room, dressed in her school outfit.

"You ready to go Ranma?"

"Yeah just a sec." He quickly swallowed the last of his food and got up to leave. However Akane stopped when she noticed Inuyasha was staring at him.

"There you are staring at me again!" She yelled at him.

"How can I help, I've never seen such a beautiful women in my life." He replied in a much different voice than usual.

This time it was Kagome's turn to nearly spit out her food, "What?" She questioned.

Akane blushed, "Wha-what are you talking about? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Of course not, I love you Akane. Ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I was just too stupid to realize it at first."

"Now you're trying to take Akane too? What three girls ain't enough for you?" Ranma asked.

"Why are you with this idiot anyway, he doesn't treat you like the way you should be. Be with me Akane, we'll get married and live out the rest of our lives in happiness!"

"I-i-I have to go." She stuttered before leaving as fast as her legs could take her. Ranma shook his head at Inuyasha before following her.

"Wait Akane! I love you!" He yelled before giving chase, he still hadn't taken his eyes off her.

Kagome still sat at the table, trying to process what had just happened. "He's such a nice boy." Kasmui said, smiling sweetly.

"What, is wrong with him?" Akane said while running down a street.

"Search me, maybe that paralysis powder gave him some sort of mental problem." Ranma said.

Just then Kuno stepped out of the alley in front of them. "Aha! So the devil has shown his true intentions!"

Inuyasha came to a screeching halt. "You better get out of the way of Akane, you don't deserve to be with her!"

"Ha! As If I, Tatewaki Kuno, would ever fly the white flag! Nay, I have been in secret training ever since my last defeat. I will send you to the depths from whence you came!" He charged forward, swinging his bokken around.

Inuyasha jumped and avoided all of Kuno's blows, and as he descended he kicked him in the side of the head. This sent him flying into the nearby cement wall.

"Heh, shows you." He turned and noticed that Akane had left. "Umm, what were we fighting about again?"

" Noble Akane Tendo! Now die beast! Sasuke, now!"

"Yes master Kuno!" Suddenly a blur of an object appeared and a net flew right past him.

"Ah you fool!" Kuno yelled, fighting to get free from his own servants net.

"I'm sorry master!" Inuyasha noticed a very short, probably about 4 foot tall person crouching on the nearby fence. He was clad in the normal clothes of a ninja.

"What's with the shrimp?"

"Shrimp, I'll show you!" Sasuke jumped forward with surprising speed, but Inuyasha didn't even have to move as he smashed face first into the pavement. He just sighed before going back home.

Back at the Cat Café.

"I know get it, mushrooms must be past expiration date!"

"So you're saying that he ate the Ramen, but it was Akane who said his name?" Colonge asked which Shampoo nodded. "Well, the mushrooms usual take a bit to kick in. There probably taking effect as we speak."

"So they do work! But that mean that Inuyasha in love with violent tomboy, not Shampoo!"

"Calm down Shampoo, I'll just get the antidote from the back room." She hopped off, but after a few minutes came back empty handed. "There's none there, I'll have to order more from China."

"So for now Inuyasha will be in love with Akane?" Colonge nodded back.

"Shampoo! Why do you want him to love you so bad, I love you and I'm right here!" Mousse suddenly yelled, appearing behind her.

"Shampoo told Mousse to go wash tables!" She picked up a bucket and doused him with water, what remained was a very upset duck.

"Well anyway, it will probably be awhile before the antidote arrives. Until then you'd best want to try and keep Inuyasha away from Akane, it is a very powerful love potion, he may do something drastic."

"This place doesn't look familiar…" Ryoga mumbled while walking along a sidewalk. He looked to his left and suddenly realized he was at the Tendo household. "When did I get here?" He asked himself.

"Oh hello Ryoga!" Kasumi greeted, she had just went outside to pick up the paper. "I was going to invite you in about an hour ago, but you looked so happy walking back and forth along the sidewalk." She smiled before heading back inside.

"An hour?" _Have I really been wandering around on the same sidewalk for an hour? Whatever, maybe Akane's home!_

"Akane? I'm sorry but she's still at school. She should probably be back soon though." Kasumi told him.

Ryoga was disappointed to find only Inuyasha in the living room; he was lying on the ground flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey! Your that other guy who tried to beat me up, you were with the blind kid!" Inuyasha said when he entered the room. Ryoga didn't say anything back as he sat down.

Kagome suddenly entered the room, carrying two cups of tea. "Oh hello!" She said upon laying eyes on Ryoga. Not being introduced before, "I'm Kagome."

"Ryoga." He replied awkwardly. She sat down beside Inuyasha and began to sip her tea.

"Man this TV is great! There's so many different things going on inside one little box!" He exclaimed when flipping to an action channel.

"Yes Inuyasha, it's just TV. Anyway, what was up with you and Akane this morning? Are you trying to get back at me for going out with Ranma?"

"Listen, I don't got a clue what you're talking about!"

"Excuse me, what happened with Akane?" Ryoga suddenly asked, very intrigued.

"Inuyasha declared his 'love' for her." Kagome explained.

"I did not!"

Ryoga nearly felt his heart snap. "You love Akane?"

"I do not!" Inuyasha yelled back. They heard the front door open and in a second Akane walked into the living room, his eyes lit up at the sight of her. "Akane my love, I'm so glad your back."

"Oh boy, you're still like this?"

"My feelings never changed for you my love."

"Get away from me!" Akane yelled, kicking him across the backyard. "There really is something wrong with him…"

_This is terrible! Now Inuyasha's out for Akane, and if she's anything like Ranma's other fiancée she won't be able to resist his charm… I'll need to do something to end this madness, maybe just this once I'll have to ally with Ranma…_


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember that ramen Shampoo make especially for you?"

"Mhm." Inuyasha nodded back.

"Well…. Shampoo put instant love mushrooms in that, I was supposed to say Inuyasha first but violent tomboy got in the way…" She explained.

"You mean you poisoned me? I gotta stop eating what you people give me! But I don't know what you're talking about, I don't love Akane!"

"That what you think, but whenever she come by you fall in love with her."

"No I don't! Watch, I'll go talk to her right now, then you'll see!" Inuyasha got to his feet and stomped off looking for Akane.

"That no good idea…"

"Akane! Akane!" Inuyasha yelled, searching the house for her. When he finally found in her in the kitchen she raised her fist.

"I swear, if you fall in love with me again…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Thank goodness, you were really starting to piss me off." Akane sighed.

"I fell in love with you long ago darling!"

Shampoo watched as Inuyasha plummeted from the sky until he finally crashed into the koi pond. "Shampoo told you…"

Later that day.

"I'm telling you Ranma, this is perfect!" Kagome assured.

"I don't see what's so special about it…" Ranma replied.

"If we win this game show, then we would become best couple! It would totally show Inuyasha!" He examined the artice that Kagome had shoved in his face, it read…

**The Best Couple Trivia Show! **

We are now accepting participants for our famous show, no money is required! Simply show up at our studio at four P.M, and you might get a spot on our game show! Whoever wins gets crowded the best couple and gets a year's supply of ramen!

"A year's supply of ramen? I'm in!"

"Alright, we'll totally whip whoever's going up against us!"

Just as the add said they showed up at the studio at exactly four P.M. They had shown them to a waiting room, where they found a unexpected guest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm? Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" He suddenly noticed Ranma then snarled.

"Were going to become the best couple!" Kagome yelled before hugging Ranma.

"Ha, Shampoo and Inuyasha are best couple!" Shampoo suddenly appeared, also hugging her boyfriend.

"So you guys are entering this thing to?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I'm only doing it for the ramen thou…"

Before long someone came to take them to auditions, and by the end of the day neither were surprised of the results. Both of the couples were now paired to face each other the very next day.

"Listen Ranma, you better no screw this up! It's easy; all we need to do is answer questions got it?"

"Ye-yeah!" He replied, a bit scared of Kagome's sudden change in personality.

"We'll show Inuyasha that were the best couple, and then he'll break up with that stupid Chiniese girl and all those other girls!"

Tomorrow had finally came and both couples arrived at the studio once more. They had seated them in a large room with booths on both sides, watching all of them was a huge crowd and cameras and spotlights littered the room.

"And here we are at The Best Couple Trivia Show!" A man in a black suit yelled into a microphone, there was a blare of applause from the audience. "I welcome you all to today's game! If you haven't been here before then here's the rules!"

"Contestants are paired up in couples, before we started the show tonight they created questions that the other can answer! We go back and forth between the two teams, and whoever has the most points by the end wins our fabulous prize, a year's supply of Ramen and gets crowded the Best Couple!"

Inuyasha sat awkwardly in his seat while the crowd applauded and screamed. He turned to his left to see Shampoo smiling, "This be so easy! We show Ranma and Kagome we the best couple!"

"Yeah, and I'll get that Ramen!"

As the colorful lights shut off and finally the audience calmed down the announcer walked to the front of the room. On each side of him were the black and white booths they sat in, with a score keeper above each booth.

"And so these are our contestants for tonight! The spotlight landed on Shampoo, "Here we have the beautiful Amazon Shampoo!" The crowd once again cheered before it moved on to Inuyasha.

"And with her is the demon Inuyasha!" Again the crowd cheered, however most of the voices were females this time.

"Why are we even here? This is such a stupid idea…" Ranma quickly whispered to Kagome.

"This is a great idea! Once we win this, they'll know that were the real couple! Now just shut up and look pretty!"

"The amazing Kagome Higarashi on this side!" The announcer yelled as the spot light landed on her. "Finally her partner, the young martial artist Ranma Saotome!"

"So now that everyone's introduced, let's get this show rolling!" He flashed the crowd a very fake smile. "First question is for you Inuyasha. What country is Shampoo from?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute before answering, it made him nervous with all the cameras and people watching him. "Ummm, Spain?"

There was a painfully loud buzzer that sounded across the room. "Wrong-O!" He yelled before moving to the next couple.

"China you idiot!" Shampoo yelled at him very upset.

"Well how was I supposed to know? It's not like you ever told me or nothing!"

"Next Question, this one's for Kagome. Ranma is the heir to what Martial Arts school?"

"The…" She thought hard, Ranma kept urging her on. "School of Indiscriminate Grappling?"

The buzzer blared again, "Nope!"

"It's Anything Goes Martial Arts! How can you forget that?"

"Well it's not like I memorized everything about you!"

The announcer gave them an odd look before continuing. "Well it seems our couples are having some difficulties, but the show must go on!"

The questions went on, going in the order of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shampoo, and Ranma before restarting again.

"What kind of demon is Inuyasha?"

"Cat?" BZZZZTTTTTT

"Kagome is from a long line of what?"

"Sailors?" BZZZZTTTTTT

"Shampoo loves?"

"Ramen?" BZZZZTTTTTT

"Ranma's mother's name is?"

"Izayoi?" BZZZZTTTTTT

"Inuyasha's favorite food is?"

"Potato Chips?" BZZZZTTTTTT

"Kagome lives at?"

"Nermia?" BZZZZTTTTTT

Finally the last buzzer sounded and the announcer stood speechless "I umm, don't know what to say… After 40 questions there still isn't a single point on either side! It's like these couples just aren't meant to be!"

In truth to his words all of the participates were very disappointed with his or her partner. They had resorted to not speaking to each other and instead had their back to the other.

"Well, I guess there's only thing left to do! Were heading on over to the sudden death elimination match!"

All four of them were now in a gladiator type arena, with the crowding looking down at them cheering. Kagome was hoisted up on Ranma's shoulders her leg's wrapping around his head, and the same was with Inuyasha and Shampoo, it looked like a game of chicken fight, only no water.

"So the first team to knock off the opposing girl wins! Good luck to both couples!" Both Kagome and Shampoo were tossed a pole; it was made out of plastic and had two large cylinders on the end.

"What do we do with th-!" Kagome suddenly screeched as Shampoo swung at her, luckily Ranma moved back to avoid it.

"Go Inuyasha! We beat them, it easy!" Shampoo cheered before taking another swing at her. Kagome brought up her weapon just in time to block it. This continued as each girl swung at each other, however the Amazon seemed to have the edge.

Down below them Inuyasha and Ranma couldn't do much, but still tried to kick and push each other. Finally when the marital artist elbowed the demon in the eye he lost it, he let go of Shampoo's left leg and clawed at him.

"Alright we got it!" Kagome cheered as Shampoo lost balance and began to fall off Inuyasha. However as Inuyasha hit Ranma in the face he too lost his grip on Kagome. Both of the girl's fell from their boyfriends shoulders and seemingly hit the ground at the exact same time.

"It looks like we have a tie! Both girls hit the ground at the same time, so we're going to have to split the prize! Congratulations to all of you!"

"Wait, so who's the best couple?" Ranma asked.

"Neither of you, neither of you won after all… In fact it's as if you shouldn't even be couples, you don't even know anything about the other person…"

"So this was all for nothing?" Inuyasha growled.

"No! You still both get six months of Ramen!"

"Well, I guess this isn't all that bad…" Both of them said. However their girlfriends didn't seem to agree with them.

Later that night they had returned home, brining their combined year supply of ramen with them.

"I saw you on TV, you all did so well!" Kasumi greeted them as they entered.

"Thanks, Shampoo didn't think the same way…" She had left on their way back home, leaving Inuyasha to complain about her.

After dinner Ranma paced in the backyard, trying to think of a good idea. "Psst, Ranma!"

He looked around before finding Ryoga crouched on the nearby wall. "Ryoga, what do you want?"

"I wanna help you stop Inuyasha, he's trying to take Akane from me!"

"You never had Akane in the first place…"

"Listen, can we just be friends for this one time?"

"Ugh, fine. But I really don't see how you can help."

There was a sudden yell from inside. "That's it, were leaving!" Kagome walked into the nearby living room.

"Uh, Kagome. What's the problem?"

"Inuyasha's fallen in love with Akane again, so I told him were leaving! We can go back to my house and use the well there, goodbye Ranma!" She said before leaving.

"Umm, well that works…"


	9. Chapter 9

(Sorry for the MASSIVE delay, but I haven't had any idea lately. I only just started working on this, having put it off for quite awhile. But I congratulate whoever stuck with it, I'm not ending it yet!)

"Ow, ow,ow! Kagome slow down already!" Inuyasha pleaded, the raven haired girl in front of him was painfully pulling him by his hair.

"I want to get back to the Feudal Era as soon as possible, so pick up the pace before I start dragging you!" She screeched back at him.

The passersby gave the two very odd looks, a teenage girl pulling a half demon by his hair wasn't a common site in Tokyo. Despite this Kagome still pushed on through, her roaring ferocity kept anyone from getting in her way.

"Can't we at least go back for my Ramen?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"No! I have plenty of food back at home, you can fill you face there!"

Finally the two of the arrived at the Higurashi residence, and they quickly ran up the many steps.

"Ah Kagome and Inuyasha, it's nice to see you two. But where are you coming from? I didn't see either of you come out the well." Kagome elderly grandfather asked as they reached the top.

"Long story, I'm going so see you later Gramps!" She pushed past him and headed straight for the well house.

"Kagome!" He yelled back, "I forgot to tell you that your friends are here!" When she didn't hear him he sighed before going back to sweeping the ground.

As both of the stopped outside the well house Kagome finally stopped and gasped for air. "Alright," She looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes, "Were never going to speak of this again, got it?" The half demon just nodded back, much too scared to argue with her. She entered the small building and hurried down the steps. "Let's go already!" She barked back at Inuyasha.

They both jumped down the well, fully expecting to be enveloped in a sea of blue and black. However instead they just hit the hard dirt, still in modern day time. "What the, what's wrong with this thing?" She pounded the ground desperately.

"Well, do you have the jewel shard with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome went to open her mouth but quickly closed it. "You don't have the jewel shards? How stupid can you be?" He yelled, now his time to be angry.

Suddenly the both of them quieted down when they heard voices outside. "I wonder where Kagome is? Shouldn't she be in bed?" A female voice asked, which Kagome quickly realized to be Eri's.

"Who knows? Maybe she's in the hospital, Fibrous dysplasia is pretty serious." Another voice responded, Yuka's, Kagome thought.

Quickly climbing out of the well she burst open the door to see her three friends outside. "Oh, there you are Kagome, you feeling better?" Eri asked.

"Yeah…" She wondered what obscure and embarrassing disease her grandfather had thought up this time.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" They all waved when he climbed up the steps behind her.

"Umm hey, Kagome don't you think we should get going? Maybe someone back at the Tendo's could help us get back." The dog demon whispered to her.

"We are NOT going back there, hear me?" She whispered back, a little to louder then she wanted.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Going back where?" Ayumi inquired.

"She doesn't want to go back to her boyfriend 'Ranma's' house, that's where." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Boyfriend?" They all screeched at the same time, they suddenly started bombarding her with questions.

"Listen guys! I don't have a new boyfriend, it's not like that!" Kagome insisted.

"Heh, yeah right. You two going out to that French restaurant together, makes me sick just thinking about it…" Inuyasha commented.

"Restaurant? So you two really are in love!"

"N-no! It's nothing like that; he's just some guy I know. It's not like we're in any sort of relationship!"

Back at the Tendo Dojo.

"What's with you Ranma? You look kinda sad, thought you be happier now that mangy mutt is gone." Ryoga said after he noticed his rival gloomily sitting by the koi pond.

"Well… I'm happy for that but…"

"But what? Spit it out already!"

"Well, I'm sad that Kagome's gone…"

"Kagome? Why would you be sad over her? You only went out with her to make Inuyasha jealous."

"Yeah but…" Ranma's voice trailed off as he watched his reflection in the koi pond. Fish circled the bottom of the pond, just barely visible through the shallow water. "I think I was sort of starting to you know, like her…" He twiddled his thumbs while he spoke.

"WHAT?" Ryoga yelled, "Wh-what about Akane? You'd just give her up like that?"

"Who said I wanted here in the first place! I never had any say in the whole marriage thing remember?"

"You two timing cheat! First it's the other three fiancées, now you go chasing after some woman you just met!"

"It's not like you'd every understand Ryoga, so just butt out!"

"Urghhh, Die Ranma!" Ryoga roared before smashing the spot he was sitting moments ago.

Luckily Ranma jumped just in time and landed on the nearby stone wall as debris rained around the area. "If that's how you wanna have it, come at me!" The lost boy immediately jumped on the wall and the two started fighting.

"Those two are such good friends!" Kasumi smiled while watching them from the living room.

Truthfully, Kagome was a little happy to be going back to the Tendo's. While she defiantly wouldn't say anything to Inuyasha, she couldn't lie to herself. While the two of them were walking back, she couldn't help but picture Ranma's smiling face. In the short time that they were together, she treasured greatly.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha barked when noticing the grin on her face.

"Huh?" She looked around confused, coming out of her daydreaming. "Guess I'm just happy that were going back to the Feudal Era soon, I miss the others…"

"I doubt that, you're probably glad that you get to see your 'boyfriend' Ranma again!" '

"Wha-what? That's absurd!" She responded quickly, turning away from him to hide her blush. "M-me and Ranma are done, got that?"

At first she was only with him to get back at her two timing boyfriend, but after awhile she just fell for him. When it started she had questioned herself, and repeatedly told herself not to cheat on Inuyasha. She just wanted to forget about Ranma and make things go back to the way they were before. That was why she was both happy, and angry to go back to the dojo,

Inuyasha just shook his head and kept walking, before long that arrived back at the Tendo household. Seeing dirt and rocks flying about from the backyard, he rushed there.

"I'm gonna kill you Ranma!" Another explosion erupted from the wall as Ryoga used his Bakusai Tenketsu.

"Ca-calm down Ryoga!" Ranma pleaded as he continued to avoid his attacks. He hadn't seen Ryoga this angry in a long time.

"You no good cheat, you'll pay for how you've treated Akane!"

Suddenly as the martial artist looked over he caught sight of Kagome entering. A smile crept on his face, however it was immediately wiped off as Ryoga punched him in the face. When he looked back up Ryoga was standing over him, "Well I guess this proves I'm stronger then you. I'm outta here…"

"Hey wait! That wasn't fair, I was distracted!" He got back up to fight, but stopped as Kagome walked up to him. "Uh… hey there Kagome." He said shyly, unable to look her in the eye.

"Ranma…" She was also unable to look straight at him. Both Inuyasha and Ryoga rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, anyway… Turns out that stupid well isn't working, cause **somebody** forgot the damn jewel shards!"

"Hey, we were out looking for you so I left them back at the camp so I wouldn't lose them!"

"Inuyasaha, Kagome! You're back soon, would you like you come in for tea?" Kasumi asked, her head poking out from the living room.

After a nice evening of tea, Kasumi revealed some news to the whole family.

"Dr Tofu asked me out for dinner tonight, so I won't be home until later tonight. And about dinner, Akane said she would make it. Goodbye everyone!" Kasumi waved to everyone before leaving.

"Did she just say that Akane's cooking tonight?" Ranma swallowed hard.

"Yeah…. I'm going out to a friend's for tonight…" Nabiki said before leaving.

Soun looked at Genma nervously, "Uh, what do you say we go to the bar for a drink Saotome?"

"Huh? Oh, oh yes a drink! A fabulous idea Tendo, let's get going!" Both of them flew out the door, leaving Ranma, Inuyasha, Kagome and Ryoga alone.

"So… what's so bad about Akane's cooking?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh it's just awful; we'll have stomach pains for weeks if we eat her food… I say we get out of her, and now that I think about it we should probably head to Shampoo's. We can get something to eat, and we can ask Colonge about your problem too."

"So dinner should be ready in 20 minutes, I hope you're all hun-" Akane cut herself off as she noticed the living room completely barren. "Ranma… YOURE GONNA PAY WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Ranma stopped as he went to enter the Cat café, having a very odd feeling. Almost as if he felt that Akane was mad at him…

"Aww, Son in law. How good to see you!" Colonge said as the four of them entered her restaurant. They found the place much cleaner then the last time Ranma had visted.

"Inuyasha, Airen!" Shampoo squealed from behind the kitchen counter. She quickly hopped over the counter and embraced her lover in a tight hug.

"Listen old ghoul, you think you could help them get back home?" Ranma said, getting straight to the point.

Colonge hopped over to Inuyasha, completely ignoring her son in laws question. "So this is the half demon that's been causing all this trouble?"

"Half demon?" Both Ryoga and Ranma exclaimed at the same time.

"Mhm, Inuyasha is indeed a half demon. Quite obvious really… Anyway…" She continued to examine him as she talked. "The well didn't take you back I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"I assumed the both of you came from some sort of well, Inuyasha did come from one in the first place…"

"Normally the well would transport us to the feudal era, but since we don't have any Shikon jewel shards it's not working. The jewe-"

"Yes yes, I know what the Shikon No Tama. I am very old after all!"

"Get to the point lady." Inuyasha wheezed, struggling to get Shampoo to loosen her grip.

"There is a third well you can go to. You see in China, near the village I and Shampoo hail from is a dense forest. In the center of that forest lays a well that is said to transcend time itself. I'm fairly certain it will bring you back to your time, however there is one drawback…"

"Even we Amazons do not venture into the forest, for you see there is a great evil there that gives off a terrible aura. If you wish to go back, you will indeed have to face this evil… Shampoo will go with you; she can guide you to the forest."

"Keh, I'll handle whatever your stupid little forest can throw at me." Inuyasha said smugly, finally free of Shampoo.

"Yeah, but just how are we supposed to get to China?"

Ranma sat pondering for a few minutes, before finally, like a light bulb he got it. "That's it! I know how were getting to China!"

The five of them now stood outside a rather large mansion, all of them ridiculing Ranma's plan. "Ranma, do you really want 'him' following us around?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh it'll work, now quick. Hand me the bucket!" He quickly drenched himself with the clear blue water. She blinked a few times, getting the water out of her eyes. "Now just watch, this'll work prefectly."

Ranma, now a girl, walked into the Kuno mansion front yard. She didn't even get to ring the doorbell on the overly sized door before the lover boy samurai burst out at her. "Pig tailed girl, you have come to marry me and then we'll live happily ever after, I know it!"

"No…" It took all her strength to change the snarl on her face to a sweet smile, "Ku-kuno darling. I was wondering… You do have a boat right?"

"Why of course my love, do you wish to have a marriage at sea? It is fitting, as just like our love, the sea knows no bounds!"

"No…" Her hand clenched into a fist, but she was able to calm herself down quickly. "I need to get to China Kuno darling, could you take me?" She gave him the cutest look she could muster, with a voice as sweet as candy.

"How could I say no? Let us go now pig tailed girl, we shall set sail on the Kuno family yacht!"

"Wait…isn't that the one we took when we followed the 7 lucky gods of martial arts? The one that sank…"

(You should see the next chapter in a few days, to a week. Depends when I get around to it, also I've been working on another story. This is a Ranma ½ one, and I should finish it soon. Been on the lookout for it, I'm throwing all I got at it!)


	10. Chapter 10

It was a rather sunny, warm day as they finished packing their supplies into the boat. They figured that they would reach China in about a day of sailing, and it would take a few days to reach the village. Planning for this they had a few extra days of food, tents, and other survival supplies.

Ranma was standing away from the others when Kagome walked over to him, they exchanged a quick glance before looking away.

"So, I guess after this we won't be seeing each other again…" Ranma said after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess it is… But me and Inuyasha really have to get back, we've been away for awhile now. Ranma… Why are you helping so much? Is it just because you want to get rid of Inuyasha?"

Ranma stiffed a laugh before responding, "Kagome… I'm doing this for you; I promise that I'll get you home no matter what. Because well, Kagome I-"

"Yo Kagome, cross dresser let's get going already!" Inuyasha yelled, efficiently stopping their conversation. The both of them said nothing as they walked back to the boat.

"Faster heathens, row faster! China awaits us!" Kuno sprouted orders from the bow of the boat. Beside him sat the still girl Ranma, with a rather disgruntled look on her face.

"Ya know, you could help Samurai boy!" Ryoga yelled from the midsection of the boat, struggling to row against the powerful waves that pushed against them.

"And why isn't Ranma helping? Instead you're making the both of us row while you two lounge up there!" Inuyasha said from right beside him, however he wasn't having as nearly much trouble due to his superior half demon strength.

Kuno shook his head in distaste. "You two disgust me! Do you really want to make a women do the work?"

"Yeah but Ranma's not a-"

"Silence demon! You insult my future bride again and I'll keelhaul you!" Inuyasha shut up for awhile after that, not wanting to bother with the egotistic bokken boy.

Kagome, who was at the stern of the boat, watched the waves rush by as they went. The boat itself was rather rickety at best, made of a cheap wood she was surprised it didn't break the minute she set foot on it.

_Some yacht this is… _She thought to herself when looking back at the others. Ryoga and Inuyasha were only a few feet in front of her, and Kuno and Ranma were probably only a few meters away. It really was more of a dinghy.

"Why are you sad my love? Is the company of these barbarians bothering you?" Kuno asked, noticing Ranma's displeasure.

"No, just a little seasick…" She lied before retreating to the back of the boat. On the way however, when she was stepping over the midsection of the boat she shoved Inuyasha's face away. He growled at her, and would have done more had he not been forced to row.

"God this is turning out pretty bad…" Ranma commented as she took a seat beside Kagome.

"Yeah this 'yacht' isn't that great, but at least it's getting me home." She smiled, noticing the silver lining in things.

"I just wish I could turn into a damn guy, but with Kuno around he'd probably search the entire Sea of Japan thinking I went overboard along the way…"

"You know I never really thought about it before, but just how did you get your curse? I know I travel through time and all but that is still pretty weird."

"Well…" Ranma's voice turned to annoyed tone, it still made him pissed whenever he remembered just how he came to get his cursed body. "My pop took me out on a 10 year training trip; we traveled all across Japan so I could get stronger."

"Wow, sounds like your dad's a pretty loving guy. He doesn't really look like it though, when I saw him all he did was lounge around and sleep. "

Ranma laughed at the mere thought of it, "Yeah right! My dad once traded me for a hot meal! Anyway, he's the reason I'm like this. We swam to China not too long ago and went to this ancient training ground, well since my dad doesn't know a word of Chinese turns out they were these cursed springs. I fell in one and well, here I am." She motioned to her feminine body.

"And I thought my life was tough, it must be hard having to deal with that!"

"You don't know the half of it…"

Suddenly a massive wave hit the port side of the boat, sending freezing salt water raining down on Inuyasha and Ryoga. When the mist cleared only the half demon remained, with a black squealing pig beside him.

The dinghy lurched left; with only Inuyasha rowing it was spiraling out of control. "God damit, someone grab the other oar before we flip!"

Due to Kuno inadequate navigation, he had sailed them into the middle of a storm ten minutes ago. It had been relatively calm, until now at least.

"Haha! No mere storm can capsize my beauty! We continue on, now row onward fool!"

Ranma rushed forward to grab the oar Ryoga was using, grabbing it just before it fell overboard. "Alright, I think were good now…" She sighed in relief.

However when another wave hit the small boat, nearly flipping it over, Shampoo was doused with water transforming her into a purple cat. "C-C-C-CAT!" Ranma squealed, running to the front of the boat. The sudden shift in movement sent the bow deep into the water and they quickly began taking water.

" Look what you did you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice just barley audible over the roaring winds. "You're scared of a cat?"

"Y-Y-YES! Now do something Kuno before we sink!"

"Alas my beauty it is too late, our efforts would be in vain. Now let us embrace in a passionate kiss before we are forever swallowed by the sea." The bokken boy went to kiss her, but she quickly pushed him away.

"This isn't the time!" The water was now up to their knees, and if they didn't do something soon they'd be on the bottom of the ocean. Another wave sent them lurching to the right, the boat capsized and with a crack of lighting she blacked out.

The next minute Ranma was hearing the calming noise of the tide. She could feel the warmth of the sand around her body, and the heat from the sun beating down on her. As she opened her eyes she took a gander at the enormous blue sky above her, the puffy white clouds standing out like lights in a sea of black.

"Ranma! We've been looking for you for the past hour!" She heard a yell, turning her head she caught sight of Ryoga running over to her.

"Ryoga?" Pushing herself up he stopped in front of her, taking a second to catch his breath. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head to sooth the raging headache.

"Kuno's stupid 'yacht' sank, don't you remember? We washed up a few hours ago, since then we've been searching the beach for the others."

"Who else have you found?"

"Just Inuyasha and Kuno, their off looking for Shampoo and Kagome right now. They reckon were on the mainland of China now, but who knows, we could be on some random island!"

"We should probably go look for Kagome," She suddenly tripped and fell forward. She realized how sore her body was, no doubt from being tossed around by the waves for hours.

"Don't tell me you can't walk! Even you're not that big a weakling!"

Ranma growled at him, "I'm fine, just didn't realize how sore my body is, I'll get use to it. Now where are the others?"

"Huh….."

"You don't know, do you…" Her voice turning to a very annoyed tone.

"Of course I do! We agreed to meet at someplace, but I can't really remember how to get there…"

"You idiot! Of course I get stuck with the idiot who can't tell left from right! We might as well just wander around looking for them; it'll be more productive then trying to find the meeting point…"

So for the next hour the gender changing girl and hopefully lost boy wandered the beach line. On both sides all that could be seen was sand; it was like it was the Sahara desert.

"Do you think they went into the tree line?" Ryoga referred to the dense area of trees on their left.

"I doubt it, if there looking for the others then they'll be on the beach. Wouldn't make sense for them to search the trees."

Finally after quite awhile of searching they caught sight of something further down the beach, running over to it they found the others.

"Finally, where the hell have you two been? We've been waiting here for hours." Inuyasha asked with a rather pissed off look on his face.

"Don't look at me, pig boy here forgot where we were supposed to meet you. Anyway, now that we're all here we should probably head to Shampoo's village."

She surveyed the group with a quick glance, finding all of the people she had departed with. Kuno was currently on his knees bawling, obviously upset over the loss of his precious 'yacht'. Shampoo was looking along the tree line, probably trying to determine where they were. Kagome had a smile on her face, it had formed the moment she had caught sight of them. Finally Inuyasha was standing impatiently, the angry look still on his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right, sooner we get going the sooner were in the Feudal Era." Shampoo took the lead from here, getting to the front of the group and began leading them through the forest.

"So I was thinking, could we stop off at Jusenkyo? We could finally get rid of these damn curses." Ryoga asked the excitement in his voice easily noticeable.

"It off path from Village, but yes. We can go, will have to stop for rest soon though. Chinese forests very dangerous at night…" Ranma's heart leapt at this, he would finally be rid of his girl form.

"So my pig tailed goddess, our we now looking for a nice spot to get married? I'm thinking of a nice mountain, surrounded by cherry blossom trees!"

And Kuno…


	11. Chapter 11

The dying sounds of the campfire were all that could be heard in the night air. Above the small camp was an array of stars, and a beautiful moon that hung in the night sky. They would have sat in awe of the beauty, had they not all been asleep.

Inuyasha snored loudly from his slightly soaked sleeping bag. While they had lost all the supplies they had packed in the boat, Kagome had hung on to her yellow backpack which luckily had some supplies. Sprawled out across the small four meter camp were another five sleeping bags, each occupied by a drowsy companion.

By day the beautiful sky had vanished, and the campfire extinguished. Inuyasha was the first of them to wake up, who then proceeded to rouse the others. Before long they were all on the road again, following seldom used paths that had been completely overgrown.

"How far are we from Juesenkyo?" Ranma asked, the excitement in his voice rising.

"Hmm," Shampoo quickly glanced up at the sun, "We almost there, should be one hour."

Ryoga smilde at this, and picked up his pace. Just moments ago he was slouching at the back of the group, now he was rivaled with Ranma. _Finally! I'll be rid of the pig, I'll finally be normal! _He thought to himself.

Even Ranma, who was usually very grouchy especially in the morning, was now humming "Never gonna be a girl again" to himself in a happy tune.

As the group continued, Kuno had fallen to the back of the group, where Kagome walked alone. "So, why do you travel with that despicable demon?" He asked his voice to a low whisper so the others would not hear.

"You mean Inuyasha? Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"I care not how you met, but why do you travel with him still? You deserve so much better, like an upperclassmen such as I." The arrogance in his voice was very evident.

"Well, he's not _that _bad, he can be a nice guy…Once in awhile…"

"I suppose I can open another spot in my heart, it would be worth it for one such as beautiful as you." He said, his voice turning to the same sweet sounding one he had whenever he spoke to Akane or the pig tailed girl.

"Do I really need to kick your ass again?" Inuyasha asked, wheeling around and brandishing his claws to Kuno.

The samurai watched the claws gleam in the morning sunlight and laughed, "Mere luck is the only thing that has saved you thus far, if we fought again you would indeed fall to my superior skill."

"Oh yeah? Wanna test that bokken boy?" His hand now clenched into a fist.

"As If I would waste my time with you, I would much rather win the heart of your maiden." Kuno brushed the hair from his face before pushing past him.

Inuyasha was just about ready to break a few of the upperclassmen's jaw bones, but the group came to a sudden halt. "Huh, why are we stopping?"

"Lunch!" Shampoo yelled happily, the half demon completely forgot about his rival, his mind now on his empty stomach.

Soon they were all lounging on the grass, talking with each other as Shampoo put the last touches on the meal. Looking behind her to make sure that no one was watching, she quickly took out a brown bag she had hid down her shirt. On the bottom of the crinkled and slightly damp bag, sat a brown package and a crystal clear vial filled with what looked like water.

Unwrapping the package she smiled at the few small mushrooms that were luckily dry. Little did they know, Colonge had not only gotten the antidote, she had ordered a few more of the love mushrooms too. The Amazon dropped them into Inuyasha's individual bowl; they sank into the Ramen, hidden behind the noodles they soon dissolved into the soup.

"Here Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, bringing the bowl under his nose.

"Aw, it smells great, thanks!" He quickly began wolfing down the soup.

"Why does he get served?" Ryoga asked, disliking the attention the half demon was getting.

"Cause he my fiancée, stupid!" The others began to suspect something, but Inuyasha's mind (and stomach) were much too busy on food to think about anything else.

Right when he finished the last of his Ramen she yelled, "Inuyasha!"

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh nothing, just saying name of arien…" She snuggled against his arm and Inuyasha just took it for another random outburst he had gotten accustomed too.

Before long they were back on the road again and not long after they started they caught sight of the nearby mountain that sat beside Juesnkyo. The huge hunk or rock climbed high into the sky, they couldn't even see its peak. After a few short minutes of walking the many bamboo poles of Jusenkyo came into view. They seemed to go on forever, a massive forest of bamboo poles. Ryoga and Ranma were the first ones to enter the cursed springs, looking left and right for the Chinese guide.

"So exactly why are we here? Is this near your village?" Inuyasha asked as the rest of them entered.

"No, village still a bit further west, but this spring's that curse them."

"Well why the hell are we going off course for those two idiots? We should be getting back as soon as possible, not taking detours left and right."

"Oh come on Inuyasha! These curses have really messed up their lives and they've finally gotten the chance to be normal again. So just be patient for once in your life, this shouldn't even take very long." Kagome snapped at him.

Within a couple minutes the Jusenkyo guide walked over to them, just in time too as it looked like Ryoga and Ranma were going to faint. "Oh hello sir's! I welcome you to thousand cursed springs of Jusenkyo!"

"Yeah yeah, will you just point us to the damn pool of drowned man!" Ranma demanded.

"Oh, I remember you! You have great tragedy of falling in spring of drowned girl, and you fall in spring of drowned piglet!" He laughed, which greatly irritated the both of them. "Anyway, you two going to be very upset…"

"What? Spit it out already!" Ryoga roared.

"I very sorry sir's but…" The nameless guide motioned over to the nearest pool. When the two of them looked in it they nearly shattered into a thousand pieces, the thing was dry as a bone. "All springs like this, you see there be terrible drought for quite while now. All springs dry up! No water for curse fixing!"

"So, when will they be back to normal?" Ranma asked his voice emotionless and grim.

"Could be weeks, maybe months!" He exclaimed, and both of them hung their heads at this.

"Listen Ranma, I'm really sorry… I know how much this meant to you."

"I-it's okay. I'm used to this kinda thing," He sighed hard, "I'll get over it…"

It took some time but eventually they left the thousand cursed springs and, although some of them were depressed, continued on the road to Shampoo's village.

Meanwhile, In Nermia, Japan.

"Shampoo? Shampoo!" A voice echoed through the cat café, as a blind martial artist stumbled around. "Where are you my love?"

"In china you fool!" Colonge yelled at him, perched on the counter.

"Huh?" Mousse walked over and squinted at her. "When did we get a gargoyle in here?" A quick whack from her stick set him straight. "Wh-what do you mean China?"

"She went there with Ranma, their trying to get Inuaysha and Kagome back to their own time."

"Ranma? How could she do this to me? I'll show that idiot, I'll go to China and beat him. Then Shampoo will finally be mine!" Colonge only sighed as her wanbee son-in-law rushed out of the restaurant.

Back in China.

"We were so close! After all this time, we nearly were men again!" Ryoga sobbed.

"I know… It seems like every time we come close to it it slips away…" Ranma said sadly, walking beside his usual rival in the back of the group.

"I thought you said you would get over it…" Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"I would finally have had a chance with Akane! But once again I am cursed, for a third time now."

"Haha! As if the noble Akane Tendo would every fall in love with a peasant such as you. Only an upperclassmen such as I would fit her tastes." Kuno boasted.

"I'm not in the mood for this Kuno…"

Night quickly dawned on them and they set up camp once again, however when Kagome woke suddenly in the night she noticed Ranma awake.

He sat at the edge of the camp, starting into the blackness of the night sky. "Ranma, are you alright?"

He was startled by her voice and jumped, "Oh it's just you Kagome… I'm fine, really." He turned away from her and back at the sky. She took a seat beside him.

"You know Ranma, it would be fine if you said you were upset. It's not like I would think less of you or something."

He bowed his head, "I, I know… It's just this part of me has been so big in my life lately… It's been such a pain; I really thought I was finally gonna be rid of it." He looked her in the face and could only help but smile. There was a long pause before either of them spoke again.

"I just want you to known that me and Inuyasha… Well we might have had something but I don't know anymore…"

"So you mean you guys aren't, you know."

"In love? I don't know anymore, there's just been so many things that have made me question our relationship. Kikyo, Shampoo and now you…"

"Well," Ranma let out a long yawn. "I really should be getting some sleep, were probably gonna be walking most of tomorrow…"


	12. Chapter 12

(I'm back once more! It sure has been awhile, a little over one month. I deeply apologize to all of you out there, I should have written this weeks ago. But I've been preoccupied, and it's been hard to write anything at all. I won't keep you any longer, enjoy!)

When Ranma awoke he stretched out his arms, let out a drawn out yawn, then quickly rolled up his sleeping bag. He guessed that it was pretty early in the morning just after sunrise most likely. The orange and red strands of light lit up the whole forest, it was like Nature's alarm clock. He went to wake up the others but clenched his fist in anger as he looked over at Inuyasha's bed.

The half demon was sprawled out on top of his blanket, his arms spread out and snoring loudly. But snuggled up to his left side was the purple haired Amazon, a smile on her face as she slept happily with her lover. She looked somewhat out of place, yet at the same time it looked like she belonged there.

"Yo Inuyasha, have a fun night with Shampoo?" Ranma questioned, kicking him sharply in the side.

"Huh, what, who?" He jumped up, his eyes full of sleep and drowsiness. He understood his rival's remark when he noticed Shampoo sleeping next to him. All he did was smile as he laid back down and nuzzled her on the cheek. "Morning darling…"

She stirred in her sleep and within a moment opened up her violet eyes. "Good morning Inuyasha!"

Ranma just stood there unsure what to do. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming, he wasn't. "What the hell is this?"

"Shampoo is my bride, remember?"

"Yeah, but she, you, what?" Ranma stuttered, unable to organize his thoughts. "I thought that you didn't want her?"

"Why would I say a thing like that? Shampoo's the most beautiful girl in the world; I'd be stupid to give that up."

_What the hell happened with these two? Did they suddenly start liking each other over night? But now that I think about it…_ "Just what did you do to him, Shampoo?"

"What? I do nothing! Inuyasha love me because I greatest women in world, right?"

"That's right darling." Ranma nearly lost it when he pecked her on the lips. Instead of fighting a fruitless battle with his rival, he just shot the Amazon a look that said "I'm watching you…"

Within the hour the rest of the group was walking, heading towards the Amazon village. To try and counter Inuyasha's new found love, he walked with Kagome, even going far as holding her hand as they traveled.

"Umm, what are you doing?" She asked him when his cold flesh touched hers.

"I was just, you know… Unless you didn't want me to…"

"It's not that, it's just this isn't normally like you."

"Well have you noticed Inuyasha and Shampoo?"

She glanced at the two walking in the front and shrugged, "Shampoo's always walking beside him. That's nothing new. She's clung on to him like glue since the first time she saw him. "

"Look again."

As she inspected them closer she gasped, the two were holding hands. "Does this mean that..."

"Yeah, I found the two cuddling this morning."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, "No way. Not Inuyasha, that's nothing like him!"

"Well that's what I saw." He tugged her hand as she went back to her steady pace. "Anyway I think Shampoo has something to do with it, it being so sudden and all."

"Well she better, just thinking about it… Uh." Jealousy filled her senses, and a deep hatred of Shampoo. While she had held hands with him many times, _never _had the two of them gotten that close. Many times she just wished Inuyasha would make a move, she was too scared to do it herself. Nonetheless she still walked forward, secretly wishing that she could be in Shampoo's place…

At last they reached the outskirts of the thick forest, no longer did tree's fill their vision, instead a beautiful valley was all they could see. Far down the hill that they stood upon sat the Amazon village, it's white-blue buildings forming a maze of streets. They could barely make out the little speaks that were people. "Finally!" Shampoo announced, "I back home!"

"It been too too long since I visit here. Still, not much change!" Before long the group descended the hill and made their way through the busy streets.

"Why is there so many women? I haven't seen a single guy so far." Inuyasha commented.

"Village dominated by women, there males but very few." Shampoo took a sharp right turn into a building. The others followed, pushing past the brown rag that was the door.

"This great grandmother's home, I live here for quite awhile."

Kuno's eyes scanned the room in disgust. "Bah, I've never seen such a revolting home. This place has dust everywhere; I refuse to sleep in such conditions!"

"Well you can gladly sleep outside Kuno." Ranma growled at him.

"I will sleep wherever you lay my love, even if it is in this peasant's shack."

"Can we please just get going to this forest before I have to beat Kuno to death?"

"We can't leave yet, have to have dinner first!"

So they dropped off all their things and attended dinner latter that evening. The food was just has Ranma remembered it, plentiful and delicious. Still it was not good enough for the upper-class man, so he refused to take even a single bite.

"Are you sure you're not gonna eat something Kuno? You might need the strength later."

"Bah, as if I would let such awful food touch my taste buds." Ranma shrugged before going back to his food, as he ate he watched the two love birds down the table.

Shampoo was feeding him, impaling the fruit with a fork and bringing it to the lips of her lover. Just watching them made him angry, he couldn't wait until the damn freak finally left their presence.

Later that night.

"All right Shampoo, tell we what you did to Inuyasha." Ranma demanded after cornering her in one of the vacant streets. He had turned back into a guy the minute he had slipped away from Kuno.

"I know no what you talking about." She went to push past him but he shoved her against the wall.

"I know you did something, now spill the beans already."

She let out a sigh before producing a small vial from her pocket. "I use mushrooms on Inuyasha, this antidote."

"That's it? You're just gonna give it to me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She giggled at him, "You going to have to take it…" Shampoo smiled mischievously before sliding the vial down her cleavage. Ranma could feel his heart staring to beat faster.

"I-if you think that's gonna s-stop me then you're wrong. I'm pr-perfectly fine with taking it from, _there_…" The martial artist turned his head, closed his eyes and outstretched his shaky hand.

"Hmm, you have to catch Shampoo first!" The Amazon jumped onto a nearby roof with her incredible acrobatics. She pointed out her tongue and taunted her old lover.

Ranma growled before jumping up after her, she hurried her pace and he gave chase. The two chased each other in the almost pitch black night, the only light coming from the many torches lit around the village. Jumping past gaps, dodging hanging clothes, and zigzagging left and right they continued through the village.

Finally he had her cornered when she loosed her footing on the side of a roof. He looked down on her laying in the dust, dropping down beside her and smiled. "Thought you could get anyway from me huh? Well I always get what I want." Without fear he dug his hand down her chest and grasped the vial. The grin on his face quickly faded when he looked over to see Kagome starting at them, standing in the middle of the nearby doorway.

He could just imagine how this must look, Shampoo with tears in her eyes and on her back. Him sitting over her, his hand halfway down her chest. And the now incredibly bad choice of words just spoken, he knew that one word was on Kagome's mind right now. One that would seem to sum up the whole situation perfectly.

"Umm, Kagome this isn't what you think!" He blurted out after a minute of silence.

"Oh, then just what is it?" A highly irate able tone in her voice.

"Well you see, Shampoo poisoned Inuyasha, then she put the antidote down her shirt, then I chased her around town and she fell, then I went to grab it and you showed up…"

"Uha… I'm sure that's what was happening…" In her mind she was sure that Ranma had just pulled his entire explanation out of his ass. "I can't believe I ever went out with you, you disgusting animal! I can see now that you never wanted to get back at Inuyasha, all you wanted was sex! So consider our relationship over!" Kagome barked at him, every word smashing into his skull like a sledgehammer. She stormed back inside, leaving the two of them in a very awkward postion.

Once again Ranma growled at Shampoo, he suddenly realized he still had his hand down her chest and quickly yanked it out. The Amazon simply stood, brushed the dust from her outfit and left with a smile on her face. So the martial artist was left alone, wondering how things could have possible gotten so bad.

Stumbling back into Shampoo's old house he pocketed the bottle of antidote before heading to bed. He couldn't bother himself with curing Inuyasha right now, that could wait. His mind was much more preoccupied with the fact that his and Kagome's relationship was just ruined, all because of Shampoo.

The more he thought about it the more he began to suspect that she had planned out this whole thing, he knew from personal experience that the Amazon could be incredibly crafty. "Well, at least I got the damn antidote…" He mumbled, not feeling the least bit victorious. He pushed the door open to his private bedroom and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep within seconds.

The cool fog felt cold on his skin, as if a blanket of ice was surrounding him. He really wished he had brought a coat, or something that could keep him warm in this dreadful weather. But despite the cold he pressed on, moving around the odd tree that blocked his path and not stopping a moment to rest.

Oddly enough he couldn't remember just what he was searching for, or who for that matter. All he knew was that his gut told him to keep walking, so he did. And as he went not a creature stirred in the forest, the silence was eerie, almost scary.

Finally his efforts paid off, and in the distance he could make out the outline of someone. "Kagome?" Was the first came to come to mind. The figure did not stir.

"Kagome!" He shouted louder, picking up his slow pace.

"Kagome!" He was now at a full out run, desperate to reach her.

"Kagome!" But soon he realized he was getting no closer, it seemed she was always out of his reach. But suddenly, she disappeared, almost as if she had evaporated into the mist.

He stopped running; a well had sprung up in front of him. As he peered down into its endless darkness he knew she was gone, gone from his time, gone from his life. Forever. Dropping to his knees he pounded his fist against the wooden banister. "Kagome…" The name slipped from his lips, sounding more foreign to him than ever before.

Ranma awoke still in the same bed, half of his body covered in sweat. Panting he soon realized it was just a dream, and calmed himself enough to lie back down. Light filtered past his head, telling him that it was morning. It took him a few minutes to compose himself but finally he got up and headed into the main dining room.

Ryoga was the only one up, sitting on one of the wooden chairs in the corner. He was silently gazing at a small picture; no doubt it was Akane's. "Ryoga…" He greeted him.

"Huh?" Ryoga jumped up, surprised that someone else was up this early. "Oh it's just you, it's not like you to wake up so early."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep much." He shrugged, taking a seat beside him. There was a long silence between them, they may have been rivals for most of their lives but sometimes there was just nothing to talk about.

"I wish that stupid Inuyasha never showed up here, things would still be like they used to be…" Ranma sighed.

"They'd be fine for you maybe; I'd still have no one… And I'm still going to have no one, as soon as their gone things will go back to normal."

"I don't think things will ever go back to normal, I think mine and Akane's relationship is on its last limb."

"Reallly?" His eyes lit up with excitement, "You mean you guys are calling off the marriage."

"Well we have been trying, we never asked for it. And well, something's kind of gotten in the way."

"You mean Kagome?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Well it's kind of obvious Ranma, you two have been spending a lot of time together."

"That doesn't matter anymore, it's all over. Kagome's and I's relationship is over permanently."

"And why's that?"

"Well last night…" Ranma relayed last night's events to Ryoga, it hurt but he thought that maybe his rival/friend could help.

"Wow, now that is defiantly a bad situation to be in. I doubt you and Kagome will ever be able to make up. But it was gonna end anyone Ranma, she would go back with Inuyasha and we would never see her again."

"I know… It's just, well… I thought maybe-"

Ranma was cut off as the rag door was thrown open, in the doorway stood a white robed man with thick glasses. "Where's is that womanizer Inuyahsa, I've come to finally defeat him and his woman snatching ways!"

(Well this story is starting to come to a close, the next chapter might be the last one. Although I may have to stretch it to two. I'll try and get this one out a lot quicker then before, I'ts just I've found it hard to write recently.)


	13. Chapter 13

"Mousse? How the hell did you get to China?" Ranma questioned, eyeing the blind teenager with confusion.

"I can turn into a duck you moron, I just flew!" He barked at him, "Anyway, tell me where Inuyasha is hiding!"

"Down the hall and on the left, but I doubt you want to-" Ranma was cut off as the Amazon left, heading down the hall and into the bedroom. There was a surprised shriek before Mousse walked back, his head hung in defeat. "I tried to warn you…"

"How could Shampoo possibly be so attracted to him? She's known me since we were kids and not once as she ever shown any affection towards me. Then he comes along and right away she falls for him, it was just like when she fell in love with you."

"Maybe it's cause I'm hotter then you." Inuyasha grinned at him, Mousse wheeled around to find him leaning against the wall.

"Inuyasha, die you bastard!" Ranma watched him charge with incredible ferocity and anger, never before seeing him this angry.

The long white claws that Mousse was wielding missed Inuyasha by inches, the force of his swing burying them deep into the stone wall. "Heh, just as weak as before I see." The half demon shook his head before exiting, leaving Mousse standing like an idiot.

"Hey Mousse, don't be so hard on yourself. Inuyasha's taken something from all of us, we can't just give up. You never gave up when she was so attracted to me." Ranma tried to comfort his rival.

"You're right, Shampoo's not entirely out of my reach! I can still get her back; it'll just take some work!" Mousse watched Shampoo enter the room; she walked straight past him and left without giving him a single glance. The next second Mousse was in the corner, sobbing.

"So much for not giving up…" Ryoga sighed, rolling his eyes at the Amazon.

Ranma found the perfect time to strike, despite how badly he messed up last night he still got the antidote and he could barley stomach another minute of the couple. So while they were eating breakfast he reached across the table and went to add the clear liquid to his rival's soup.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, noticing him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up and eat already, the sooner you two break up the better." He dumped the whole vial in his breakfast before settling back in his seat.

"Do you really think you can poison me that easily? I'm not that stupid." The half demon grabbed his bowl and threw it across the room; Ranma was just able to grab it just before it shattered. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned back to him.

"You'll drink this even If I have to force it down your dammed throat!" Ranma rolled on top of him and the two began fighting.

Kagome was fuming while she tried to eat her rice, however when one of them bumped into her and sent her breakfast flying she snapped. "Will you two idiots stop fighting for once in your life? All I wanted was a nice quiet breakfast before we march into some deep dark forest, but you two morons just have to mess it up don't you?"

"Kagome I," She immediately cut Inuyasha off.

"Don't even say anything; you're just an incentive jerk! And the same goes for you!" She snapped at Ranma. "I just want to go home…" She pouted, leaving the hut.

Kagome's sudden outburst left Inuyasha's mouth agape, giving the young martial artist the perfect shot. He dumped half the soup down the half demon's throat before he rolled off of him triumphantly. As Inuyasha coughed and spluttered he grinned down at him.

"What the hell was that?" He wheezed.

"Just the antidote to Shampoo's stupid love mushrooms."

"Well it didn't work very well," He regained his composure and got on his feet. "Because I still love Shampoo!"

"But, what? That antidote was supposed to work, what's the deal Shampoo?"

"Hmm," She smiled happily at him. "Shampoo never say that real antidote." And both she and Inuyasha left the hut holding hands.

_I can't believe this! Shampoo must have set this whole dammed thing up, ending my relationship so Inuyasha wouldn't be jealous of me and Kagome! I knew that chick could be crafty; she is the great granddaughter of Cologne after all... I'm sure she has the real antidote on her though, just in case something went wrong with her master plan. I'll get it, even if it kills me…_

They left right after breakfast, trekking out into the vast woodland that stretched past the village.

"So what exactly is this great evil that's in the forest?" Ryoga inquired as they reached the outskirts of the forest.

"I know no, never been they're before." Shampoo replied, clueless.

"Well I remember all the adults telling us to stay away from here; they used to say there were monsters that ate kids!" Mousse commented.

"Monsters?" The lost boy swallowed hard, although he would never admit he was even a little bit afraid.

"Yeah, monsters with arms the size of tree trucks and a mouth that could devour a dozen people whole! Obviously we stayed away, but once in awhile we dared each other to go in."

"Did anyone do it?"

"Yeah, I remember one kid went in."

"And?" Ryoga asked his voice a bit shaky.

"He didn't come out, if I remember right…" Mousse said casually. He swallowed heavily before following the others in.

The forest was cold, much colder than any other forest they had gone through so far. A light fog hovered above the ground, and even though they were at the outskirts the trees blocked out much of the sun. The further they delved in, the darker it grew.

"I smell something funny, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Inuyasha commented, lightly sniffing the air.

"I can't smell anything but tree sap and dirt, there's no way you could pick up the scent of anything else." Mousse snapped at him.

"I have a demon nose moron, it's a hundred times stronger then you're human's. And just why are you even traveling with us? I never agreed to it."

"He can come with us if he wants', you're not the leader of this expedition." Ranma sneered at him.

"Well me and Kagome are the only reason were even going here, and it's not like I ever asked for your help anyway. I'd be fine if it was just me and Shampoo, I don't need you."

Ranma just sighed and followed the others, not wanting to start a useless fight with him. He glanced one last time at the dying light of the sun; he had a bad feeling about this…

He moved through the forest like the wind, weaving through trees with the utmost stealth. Through the silence and darkness he went, not a single leaf nor twig being disturbed. He was like smoke, unseen to any of the prying eyes of the forest.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he stopped in a clearing, the only light seen was his piercing orange eyes. "Sir…" His voice was like a whisper, so quite only those standing feet from him would be able to hear. "I've identified several intruders in the forest; one of them is a half demon."

The darkness stirred, a pair of eerie feline orange eyes appeared. "A half demon? I thought I had smelled one; send out some of the scouts to capture them. I have not tasted demon blood in a century!" The dark, chilling voice sent shivers down his spine. Even after all these years he still hadn't gotten use to it.

"Yes sir…" He bowed as low as possible, his head nearly touching the ground. And just as quick as they had appeared, the orange eyes were gone. Disappeared into the infinite darkness of the forest.

They were so deep into the forest now it was like night, and the fog was now much thicker. "What's with this damn fog? I can barely see anything!" Inuyasha asked, flailing his arms in an attempt to get rid of the moisture hanging around him.

"Well we'll have to make sure we stick together, we could easily lose each other in this mess." Ranma warned the others, setting his eyes on Kagome as he spoke.

"Ha! This lowly fog does not bother the mighty Tatewaki Kuno, only weaklings such as thee are hampered by it!"

"Shut up Kuno, you can't see any better than the rest of us, so just stop you're damn boasting."

"Well, this seems like a perfect time for an ambush so just keep your eyes-" There was a sudden loud snapping and immediately the half demon's hand dropped to his trusty sword. "What the hell was that?" He tried to peer through the thick fog with little results.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a sharp pain across his face; a fist had sent him reeling back. Before he could recuperate he was hit again, this time in the stomach.

"There's someone in this fog!" Ryoga yelled, swinging his fists around wildly in a vain less attempt.

"Don't'cha think I noticed that!" The once rusty Tetsugia cut through the fog, letting them catch a quick glance at the perpetrator. He had a small, hunched over form. He wore very little clothes, only enough to cover up his modesty. His truly defining qualities were long, sharp claws and piercing orange eyes.

But just like that he slipped into the reforming fog, disappearing once again. "God damit, come out here and face me like man!" Just like before he was struck across the face, only much harder. He was sent flying to the ground, and the screams of pain in the fog told him the same happened to the others.

Except for Ranma, he was ready and when someone tried to throw a punch at him he easily caught the fist. "Not so sneaky now, are ya!" He directed his punch into the fog, feeling the contact as it struck his enemy.

Instead of another punch being thrown at him, the sharp claws shot out and gouged at his arm. The burning sensation shot through his body as they sliced his skin, drawing thick streams of velvet blood. "Damit!" He roared in pain, letting go of his other arm and stumbling backwards.

"I've had enough of playing around, Wind Scar!" The energy blast sent the fog spiraling, clearing the entire area. The attacker was nowhere in sight, instead his allies were all on the ground, everyone was their except-

"Kagome! Where'd she go?" Ranma scanned the area, his face stricken with worry. "That bastard must have taken her; we have to go after him!"

"Good luck with that, cause I didn't see where he went." Ryoga shrugged.

"Huh, well I can smell him just fine, he went this way." Inuyasha boasted before heading off into the forest. The others quickly followed him.

So they worked their way through the trees, while the fog seemed to die down it still grew much darker. Shampoo had said they were probably getting close to the well. "This heathen is lucky that he escaped in time, for hath he stayed a moment longer I would have cut him down like a bamboo tree."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Twas blinded by the fog I was, the coward used such things to his advantage for he knew he would be no match for me alone."

"Good lord, somebody shut him up!" Inuyasha demanded, reaching the end of his rope with the samurai boy.

_I can't believe I let Kagome get captured! I should have kept a better eye on her, this is all my fault! _Ranma berated himself as he looked over his wound. He had wrapped a torn part of his shirt around it, the bleeding had stopped but he was sure it would scar. The bastard's claws must have been at least three inches long.

"Oh, and I finally found out what that scent was." Inuyasha nodded towards them.

"What was it?"

"Demon…"

(Well, there's only one more chapter left. I'll _try _to get it out for all of you faithful fans out there, but I as before I can't make any promises.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Final chapter here we are! I won't keep you any longer, please read and review!)

Inuyasha's dog nose was able to lead them deep in to the forest, the fog may have disappeared but the darkness swallowed up any chance of seeing.

"I can't see anything; this is worse than the damn fog!" Ranma complained, stumbling as he tried to keep up with Inuyasha.

"Keh, typical human. My dog blood gives me a lot better night vision then any of you mortals, sometimes I don't understand how you can get by being so weak…"

"Hey! Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Oh please Ranma, you're about as intimidating as Kuno over there…"

_Just calm down, you can't start a fight with him right now. We need to work together to get Kagome back…_ Very soon the multi gender martial artist's anger disappeared and he continued following the half demon.

"Silence you despicable demon and carve us a path through this darkness, tis a much better hound dog then fighter!"

"Don't make me come back there bokken boy…"

"Thoust are lucky we have this temporary alliance to separate us, for if there were no Kagome my blade would taste thy blood." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him before ending their conversation.

After what seemed like forever Inuyasha finally stopped, from what he could tell they were in a large clearing. All around them were trees that reached up to the heavens; their long branches thick with leaves prevented any light to reach the forest floor. "This place reeks of demon, it's gotta be around here somewhere…"

The hair on the back of Ranma's neck stood on end, the dead silence scared him more than anything he had seen thus far. And as he started into the endless darkness he quickly realized that whatever he would be fighting here would have the advantage, if it lived here it could obviously see in the dark.

A sudden movement startled him and he stumbled backwards. Inuyasha glared at him and muttered, "Coward…" He unsheathed his massive sword, the sparks momentarily lighting the area. The defiantly were in a clearing, and he was able to catch sight of something directly ahead. Something moving.

"Ah, so this is the half demon that's entered my domain." A deep, chilling voice suddenly yelled out.

"Yeah, you gonna do something about it?" Inuyasha retorted, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"You took quite awhile to get here; I was getting so hungry I almost ate that human girl."

"Kagome? Where is she you bastard!" Ranma yelled into the dark, regaining his composure.

"Why aren't you a feisty one? Do you love her, is that why you want to see her so bad?"

"N-no, just shut up and give her back before I have to beat the crap out of you!"

A dark laughter echoed through the forest, sending chills up their spines. "A little mortal like you wishes to fight me? You human's are so naïve, rushing into battles you can't win. I've lived in this forest for over five hundred years, you don't deserve to fight me, children, kill them!"

The sounds of snapping twigs and rushing feet filled the clearing as they were ambushed on all sides. Since he could barely see there was no way he could fight, as before he was struck in the face and landed hard.

"Damit, you idiot's are useless!" Inuyasha yelled, he was the only one out of them putting up a fight, slicing and cutting the hidden ambushers with his sword. "This should help!" He ran up to a nearby tree and sliced it in two, it came down with a mighty crash that sent animals scurrying. After doing the same to another tree, light flooded the area. It wasn't amazingly bright out, but it was enough to fight.

With the added light they finally started fighting. The ambushers were defiantly not human, long sharp claws dangled from their hands, and their bodies were covered in painted on stripes of orange and black. Ranma would have been fighting with his friends, but the light also revealed the demon of the forest.

It was the single, biggest cat Ranma had ever seen. Well, it was actually a tiger but to him it had the same affect. Immediately his body shook at the sight of it, and within a flash he was already on his heels running at full speed. "C-C-C-CAT!"

"I knew that bastard was a coward, looks like we're fighting without him." Inuyasah shrugged, going back to cutting down the tiger like enemies. All through the clearing there was fighting, Shampoo was wielding her famous Chúi, Kuno was thrusting and stabbing with his bokken, Mousse was slashing with long metal claws, and Ryoga was fighting with his bare fists. With their cover gone, the human/tiger hybrids were quickly beaten, the last of them fleeing back into the forest.

"You are worthy fighters indeed, very well. We shall see how you fare against a full blooded demon!" The great tiger roared, prowling into the clearing. They finally got a sight of its full body, it was as tall as the trees and its massive frame shock the forest as it walked. The claws on all of its four paws were as big as them; they cut deep ruts into the ground as it went.

The massive, tree like leg reached out and smashed at Inuyasha, he was able to escape the blast area but just barely. "You ain't that big!" He yelled before jumping onto the back of the demon, stabbing the Tessaiga deep into its skin. It let out a roar of pain before throwing him off, sword still imbedded in its flesh.

"Ha, I will slay this hideous demon and rescue the fair Kagome, watch simpletons as you see the raw power of a samurai such as I!" Kuno charged forward, bokken in hand. However the tiger demon merely slapped him away, like a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

"You weak mortals, I expected you to put up a fight!"

Meanwhile, deep in the forest.

Ranma finally ducked behind a tree, breathing a sigh of relief he said to himself, "That was the biggest cat I've ever seen, thank god I got out of there."

However a feeling of panic struck his heart, he had forgotten about someone. "Kagome! I can't believe I forgot about her, I have to go back!" He almost went charging back into the clearing but stopped suddenly. "But that cat's back there, there's no way I can go anywhere near that thing!"

Ranma was completely torn, half of him wanted to rush back there and save Kagome, but the other half, created by his worthless father, screamed in denial. There was no way he could face that cat, even for Kagome_. Kagome… _The name echoed in his mind, the girl he promised he would get her back, no matter what.

But could he possibly face_ that? _He had faced every other challenge for her love, Inuyasha mostly, but would he really be stopped by a mere cat? That's all it was, a cat. And his love for Kagome burned far hotter than anything; a cat wouldn't get in his way. "I'll fight that stupid cat, and I'll get you back Kagome!" He declared to the havens, running back in the direction of the clearing.

"We could really use Ranma's help right now!" Mousse yelled, trying frantically to tie down one of its deadly paws with a chain.

"We don't need that coward; I can handle some stupid tiger demon!" Inuyasha leapt into the air, trying to land back on its back. However it swatted him away like a fly. "Damit… I won't be able to beat this thing without Tessagia…"

"Enough of this! I've had enough of playing with you!" The tiger demon yelled, breaking free of the Amazon's chain and pinning down the half demon with its paw. "I'll eat you first!" It brandished its razor sharp teeth at him.

Ranma pushed aside the last of the overgrowth, jumping from the tree line he landed in the light clearing. He scanned over the sorry state of his friends, they were all down, beaten and bloody, and Inuyasha was being held at the throat. Looks like he came just in time. "Hey, stupid cat!"

But then his eyes fell on the giant tiger, and once before the horrible memories came back to him. Their clawing and pawing with their sharp claws and the fear overtook him. He was on the verge of fleeing again, but something told him to stand his ground. Finally losing it, he dropped on all fours and began licking his hands.

"What the hell is he doing?" Inuyasha wheezed under the giant paw.

"He's doing the only thing he can when he gets this scared," Ryoga moaned as he got to his feet, "Becoming a cat…"

"Meow…" Ranma purred, surveying the area with his curious eyes. He looked at the giant tiger and was overcome with anger, like lightning he rushed forward and leapt. Scratching furiously at its eyes it roared and stumbled back, freeing Inuyasha of its grip.

"What is this?" The demon questioned, trying to swat the cat like enemy of its face. Despite Ranma not having claws, his short nails made deep painful scratches across the Tiger's face. With Inuyasha free and the beast distracted, he quickly pounced onto its back and retrieved the Tessagia.

"Finally, now I can show this two-bit demon some real power!" Jumping from its back he swirled around to face the demon, raising the sword high in the air. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled, golden gets of light emanating from the end of his weapon. They engulfed the Tiger demon, its pure energy ripping it to shreds. With a final roar it disappeared, not a trace left when the smoke cleared.

With the demon gone Inuyasha immediately turned his attention to Kagome, "She must be around here somewhere…" Using his nose he was quickly able to locate her, lying against a nearby tree. As he picked her up her eyes fluttered open, "Ranma…" She muttered.

Inuyasha gave her a look of disgust, "Wrong…" She looked at him and a disappointed look crossed her face, obviously hoping for someone else.

"Where's Ranma?"

"Over there, doesn't look like he's snapped out of it yet." Kagome jumped from his arms and ran over to Ranma, who was still hunched over and licking his wrists.

"Ranma?"

He hissed viscously at her, swatting at the air. Despite this she took a step forward, and he eyed her curiously.

"Kagome! Get away from him; he's dangerous when he's like that. The only person who can get him back to normal is Akane." Ryoga warned.

"Ranma, it's me. Kagome." He lowered his hands, aggression fading from him. She took another few steps towards him.

He charged at her and she let out a scream before falling backwards. However instead of being mauled he landed in her lap, happily purring. She smiled at him and started petting his head. "Ranma…"

A few minutes later after a short nap Ranma awoke, rubbing his head as he looked up at Kagome. "Kagome? What happened?"

"You were useful for once." Inuyasha nodded at him, one arm around Shampoo.

"All I remember is that giant tiger, then… nothing." He quickly pushed aside his sudden case of amnesia and turned his attention on Kagome. "I'm so sorry I let you get captured, it's all my fault."

"It's alright, I'm fine now. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you; the way I freaked out on you this morning was uncalled for, even if you were fooling around with Shampoo."

"But I wasn't! I was trying to get the damn antidote to fix Inuyasha!"

"Really? Then I feel even worse about myself…"

"Listen Kagome, I'm just glad you're alright. That's all I ever wanted. And now you can finally go home…"

"We both knew this was coming." She frowned at his look.

"I-I know, it's just I hoped we could have stayed together a bit longer…" Ranma began to feel tears form in his eyes, "We've been through so much together and-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him in to a deep passionate kiss; Ranma closed his eyes in pure ecstasy as he felt her lips against his. After a handful of seconds they parted and the martial artist was speechless.

He had finally kissed the girl of his dreams, and now he had nothing to say. He desperately tried to think of something but his mind drew a blank. Instead he merely smiled at her, when she smiled back he knew everything would be alright.

"Well, I guess everything's going to be back to normal after this, eh Ranma?" Ryoga asked, a bit embarrassed watching the two kiss.

"I guess so… And that reminds me." Ranma rushed over to Shampoo and without fear dug his hand down her shirt. He grasped the small vial and quickly poured it down Inuyasha's gaping mouth. He choked on the unknown fluid, but as it passed into his system the feelings he had for Shampoo disappeared.

"Aw, why you do that?" Shampoo pouted, saddened at the loss of her lover.

"You two weren't meant to be, there was nothing real about your relationship. Just give up on him." Shampoo frowned at him, but Mousse quickly jumped to the occasion.

"Shampoo! Now that you're not with Inuyasha that means we can be together! Come here darling!" Mousse yelled profoundly, running forward and embracing a tree.

"Shampoo over here moron…"

Ranma turned his attention back to his lover; she was standing away from him smiling. "Come on, I'll walk you to the well." And the two walked to the edge of the clearing, holding hands. The well that they had fought so hard to get too sat in the darkness, very much resembling the bone eater's well.

Inuyasha was the first to rush over, he glared at Ranma. "Thanks for the help… I guess." Then he disappeared into the darkness of the well. Kagome and Ranma locked eyes.

"Well, this is it. Goodbye Kagome…" He said weakly, his hand parting from hers.

"Why does it have to be over? I'm not going be in the feudal era forever you know; when I get back we can be together."

"Re-really? But what about Inuyasha?"

"Our relationship will never recover; I guess we were never meant to be… But he has someone else; we'll just finish our journey then go our separate ways."

"Then I'll wait for you, as long as it takes." They embraced each other in one last passionate kiss before finally breaking apart. Kagome went to descend into the well.

"Kagome my love! Don't go, stay and marry me!" Kuno yelled, running after her. A quick punch from Ranma and he was on the ground, the raven haired girl rolled her eyes at him then dropped into the well.

Ranma stood still for a long time, unsure of what to do next. "Well, think we should start heading home now?" Ryoga asked, starting oddly at his rival.

"Yeah, let's go…" They left the clearing together, Ranma took one last glance at the lonely well. He would see her again, one day…

(And that's that! I'd firstly like to thank all of you who stayed with it to the end. I know there were some bumpy parts, and I apologize to all of you with the declining quality. The first chapters seem much better than the later ones in my opinion. But anyway it's done! It broke my heart to write the end scene, my heart kept screaming KagomeXInuyasha, but that just wasn't the case here. Once again I thank all of you who read and reviewed, look out for my next story soon. I'm trying to work to my full potential on it.)


End file.
